So worth the wait
by Chilisha
Summary: A submissive Prowl struggles with his feelings for a certain saboteur unknowing that said mech is fighting his own inner struggles. What happens when Prowl is captured by Megatron? Will he ever see Jazz again? Will he ever stop biting Optimus? Tune in to find out! Pwp, crack, romance, and the pitter patter of little peds!


So worth the wait old 8/7/13 New 7/26/15

Prowl POV: I sighed as I filled out yet another data pad offhandedly noting my fuel was getting low and I would have to get some soon. I didn't much feel like it though as I tried to push down my restlessness I wanted to do something but these pads really needed done. The sudden ping on my door made me look up in confusion before sending the codes to open it. The sight that greeted me wasn't what I'd expected, it was much mech better and it lifted a huge amount of weight from my spark. Jazz gave a nervous smile before fully stepping into the room with 2 sparkling cubes of energon. My doors fluttered on my back beyond my control as I took in the sliver frame that was just the same as when he had left on that cursed mission. I had fought hard trying to keep him from going but the slagger had gone over me, right to Optimus and went anyhow. It was a suicide mission and we both had known it but some how here Jazz was standing right infront of me not a scratch out of place, though he was looking a little nervous. "Jazz... I-" "Sorry ah went over ya like dat Prowler but ya know ah had ta do it, no one else coulda gotten out without gettin caught." Slowly I stood on slightly shaky legs to walk around the desk so I could meet Jazz face to face once more. I hadn't thought I'd get the chance again but I was so glad to be wrong. Jazz's optics meet mine before he carefully handed off one of the cubes though it was set aside in favor of me getting my arms around him. I knew he wasn't expecting it, I wasn't one to show others how I felt but I knew I could trust Jazz. Jazz POV: I froze as Prowl circled his arms around me, he'd never hugged me before and I wasn't sure what to do. After a few seconds though I wrapped my arms around him as well and felt him sag into me, his face tucked into my neck and a kiss was dropped there making me smile. "It's ok Prowler ahm back now and ahm not gonna leave ya." He hummed into my neck lightly before I gently picked him up and plopped down in his chair with him. "Didn't mean ta upset ya dis much babe." He vented against my shoulder but made no effort to move other than to get closer. That was fine with me, I enjoyed the time I got to spend with him, this was just that much better. It took a bit for Prowl to finally calm down but he did and slipped from my arms leaving me feeling unpleasantly cold now that he wasn't keeping me warm. I wished I could have kept him longer but I didn't need him finding out how I really felt, that would screw up our friendship and I'd rather have part of his affection than none at all. "Ya ok now Prowl?" My optics meet his as I stood to let him have his chair back while tugging one over for myself with a ped. "I'm fine now, thank you Jazz." He did seem much calmer now and I adored the shy smile that crossed his face as he took his place in his chair once more. "Good now how bout ah help ya with yer work so ya can get done quicker! Maybe ya can come back ta meh quarters later?" I smirked as his doors quiver and waved around singling he'd like that very much. I'd spent enough time here I could read his doors as well as Bluestreak could and he was definitely aroused by the thought. "That would be nice." "Ah thought so ta! So ya miss meh Prowler?" "I have Jazz. I was certain that I wouldn't see you online again but it seems you have a way of defying logic. I am very grateful for that now." The honest in his optics made me smile, he really had no idea how much he meant to me. "Awww! Prowler ya doubt da mad skills of da Jazz man! Those cons never stood ah chance, ya should have seen meh babe! Day never knew what hit em! And dere wasn't nothin left but ah pile of rubble when ah was done dere!" Prowl POV: I smiled at Jazz's exaggerated hand gestures. "Well in any case I'm just glad that you are safe Jazz and if you ever do something like that again and the cons don't kill you I may." He stared at me for a few seconds before he burst into laughter like I was joking, he was going to get it once I had him alone and out of audio shot. "Ok Prowler! Ah'll give ya dat one! Guess I'd be ah lil grumpy too! Who else would give yer lil valve all the attention it needs? Make ya overload so hard ya drop offline? Make ya scream so loud da whole base would hear if ya aren't in meh room? Make ya-" I could feel my valve already starting to cycle in on itself just from his ill timed speech and I really didn't want to be soaking my chair while trying to do work. "Jazz!... There is still work to be done and I have to complete it. And you make it sound like that's the only reason I keep you around." He chuckled a little and rubbed over a door lightly. "Sorry Prowler. Ya know ah know better den dat babe! We're great friends, having ya in meh berth is just a perk! Ah'd miss ya to miss ta offline an meh stubborn as pit so ya know ah ain't gonna leave ya!" I snorted a laugh and flicked a door his way getting a little more attention before turning to my work. The sooner it was done the sooner I could get back to his room and to the fun part.. "Thank you Jazz. I would miss you as well." Finally I let myself relax again now that Jazz was back and the items in my subspace were pushed away, thankfully I wouldn't be needing them after all... Jazz POV: It only took a few hours to get all the pads done since I was helping him, and I wrote up my mission report so I didn't have to do it later. I could tell Prowl was more than ready to be done too by the way he squirmed and his vents we're cycling harder than usual. "Let's get a cube in ya cuz we're not gonna be recharging ta night!" His doors picked up and shuddered as I feathered touches along them turning on my meg pulses. A low moan escaped him and I knew it wouldn't take long to overload him, I didn't plan to do that here though, I was the only one that needed to hear him scream. I growled into his audio getting another moan as he trembled against me, it made me so hot to know he was this turned on by me.. "Ya been bad Prowler. Doubting meh, an ah think ya need ta be taught who's boss. Go ta meh room Prowler an yer gonna wait dere fer meh." He keened as he looked back at me, he loved when I took charge like this and I knew it. The pure lust in his optics told me all I needed to know. This was going to be a good night for both of us. "Get gone Prowler or ah'll hav'ta punish ya." His doors swept up and back still quivering as he held my optics. "No." My vents caught for a second. Oh he knew just how to get me going and I was going to to love this! "No?" I couldn't keep the growl from my voice asi tightened my claws around his shoulder. "Yer gonna make this real fun aren't ya Prowler?" He ducked under my arm but I let him go, it would be any fun if I caught him so soon... My engine rumbled as my peds carried me a few steps closer. "Gonna give ya ah had start Prowler! Ya bettah make it count cuz when ah get ah meh gonna teach ya why ya gotta listen ta meh!" He dropped down into his alt mode right there and sped away sirens wailing. As i quickly stashed a few more cubes and some other items for Prowl's comfort before rushing after my pray...  
Prowl POV: I pushed my engine to the max trying to put as much space between myself and Jazz as I could. I knew he would find me, and I wanted him to, just not to soon. After all it was no fun if I was easy to catch. It was rather thrilling to be hunted anyhow, so long as Jazz was the doing it and the way he made me feel was almost enough to make me overload by itself. The tree line came into view and I quickly unfurled from my amt and ducked into the trees to help me hide. I wasn't nearly as good at this as Jazz, he was opts. after all and would catch me with no effort, it hardly mattered though. I wanted to be caught, my valve was already well lubricated as it cycling on nothing behind the panel making the excess leak from the cracks and down my legs. It was going to make it that much easier for Jazz to find me but at this point I didn't care The river came into view and I slipped into coating myself in a thick layer of mud that would give me a small advantage in hiding. A smirk curled my lips before I hurried off into the woods to making sure to cross over my tracks several times so I wasn't too easy to find. A small cave caught my optic and I slipped inside being sure to tug done of the smaller foldage over the entrance to better hide me. Jazz POV: My engine growled as loudly as I knelt next to the puddle of lubricant and traced a claw through it before lifting it to my nose to inhale Prowl's scent. It was as intoxicating as always and I couldn't wait to get my hand on him. "Ah know ya here Prowler! Ahm coming for ya! Gonna frag yer lil valve till ya can't even see straight!" My peds moved smoothly without a sound as i stalked around the large rocks by a cave scrapping my claws along the surface purposely. A chuckle worked it's way up as my audios picked up the light erotic ex vents coming from inside. "Come out come out where ever ya are Prowler." My claws scrapped in hard sweep making sparks fly along with some smaller rocks as I delighted in the small whine I heard from inside, he needed this just as much as I did.  
Prowl POV: I couldn't stop whimper as sparks showered infront of the cave. Jazz had found me, he knew I was in here and he was coming for me weather I was ready or not. My legs hurled me from my hiding place,3 knowing full well I was no match for Jazz's speed. I didn't need to be anyhow, I wanted him to catch me, needed him to catch me! A glance back revealed Jazz watching with a wide predatory grin as he tracking my every move. Then started moving but only at a walk claws dragging along trees and rocks that he passed. As I showed down, paying now attention to him then where I was going, it proved to be a mistake though. My peds stumbled over something or other landing me on my aft though I found my peds again quickly. Each of my steps back were matched by Jazz in my direction as he chuckled lightly, optics boring into mine as he stalked me. Just watching him I was very glad that he was no my side, I surly wouldn't want to be playing whimsy this mech for keeps. He'd just made it out of a suicide mission scott free and still had enough energy to play with me? I was going to make a point to stay on his good side, and that grin was creepy as hell. Now I knew how Jazz had made it out scott free from his mission. He just scarred the slag out of them all grinning like he was Unicron himself. "Ya know ah ain't gonna let ya get away from meh Prowler. When ah get ya ahm gonna fill yer lil valve so full yer gonna taste meh fluid den ya gonna suck meh spike off." I couldn't stop the keen that worked it's way up, he had no idea how much he turned me on. My peds stumbled against the grass a little as I hit some mud and my knees buckled making me fall. Jazz's optics never left mine as he knelt infront of me chucklin as he trailed a claw over my valve panel before he picked me up and carried me back to the cave. Jazz brushed the back of his fingers down my face as he placed me into the mound of pillows he'd just pulled from his subspace. I was very grateful for that though I knew he always took care of me, no matter hope lost he was I was always the center of attention, he always made sure that my comfort was first. It really made me wonder why though, I knew he liked to face but he could get anyone to warm his berth. I shook myself from my thoughts and rolled so I could wrap my arms around him getting a chuckle. My lips found his and he hummed lightly kissing back until I broke it to pick a path up to his helm horns, they were as sensitive as my doors sand I knew he liked when I did this. Fingers dug into my hips as he tugged me closer, canting his helm so I could reach better. The other was kneaded with my fingers as I listened to the low growls he made for me. "Primus ya know just how to get meh..." My mouth slipped over the one and I scraped my teeth lightly getting a louder growl and a buck off his hips. He wasn't going to last long, that much was for sure. Another couple licks and he rocked his hips up into mine as transfluid was shot into my belly in thick arches painting me in his fluid. His cents came in pants and I loved seeing him like this, so lost and needing me. My lips found his neck laying a few kisses there add I spook in his audio. "Master Jazz. Tell me what to do." He chuckled pulling his hands away to turn them onto me. "Yer gotta be punished meh servant. Ya run from meh and yer gonna pay fer dat." Jazz pushed me down onto me knees infront of him letting his spike panel snick away. "Suck!" The warm lengthy landed in my hand still oozing a few drops of fluid that I quickly locked away with a light moan. Jazz's taste was something I was addicted to and i knew I could never keep going without him. He had twisted and burrowed himself so far into my spark it would kill me to lose him... And he didn't even know it. Claws gently squeezing the back of my helm brought me out of my thoughts and back to the present. My fingers moved to feather light touches over the length of it before my lips joined in placing kisses and love bites over it. The growls and moans I drew from him were intoxicating and I never wanted to lose this. "Primus Prowl yer gonna kill meh with dat mouth if yers." Another growl and I shivered at the sound, I loved how Jazz made me bend to his will, loved seeing the pleasure I could bring to him. His lip plates pulled up to show off sharp denta as he rocked his hips pushing the thick shaft down my intake, it was a right fit but I managed. A low moan rumbled from my chest and through his spike getting a snarl as his claws tightened. Hips rocked against me and I could feel him tensing up ready to blow hid load down my intake. "Frag Prowler yer good at dis! Gonna fill ya tank wit hot fluid! Lil more babe almost dere!" He growled and I worked his face down so it was flush against the groin plating. My intake clenched down in a hard swallow dragging a half scream from my lover just before the first thick hot wash off transfluid was shot into my tank, slushing around. Jazz moaned loudly both his hand going to my helm to cradle and rub my chevron as he panted. Finally after a few kliks he finally pulled away letting the last spurts land on my lips to be licked up. "Ah Prowler! Yer so good at dat!" He growled pushing me back so he was laid over me against the pillows. The wicked smirk written over Jazz face promised excitement as his fingers searched out my panels to palm over. I let them open and his fingers coddled around my spike pumping light as he kissed me. "Ya did so good Prowler ya did real good. Now ahm gonna make ya scream fer meh babe!" I groaned helm slumping as hot kisses trailed a blazing path down my frame until lips were swallowing my spike whole. Claws found my valve as well, slipping inside to plunder as i searched for anything to hold onto, namely Jazz. My vents whirled and hitched and i couldn't even think straight. My hips bucked up into the wet heat surrounding me, getting a chuckle in turn as the claw in my valve worked a little deeper. Thick archs of electricity crawled over my frame as he sucked me to the brink of overload only to tighten his hold almost to the point of pain just before I went over. The claw was still wiggling around in my valve and I knew I should be overloading but I couldn't. The pleasure just kept getting higher and higher and I didn't think I could take it. A static filled scream parted my lips as I writhed around under him trying to find release. Them it broke, just before it crested into pain he let go and I screamed. My frame arched off the ground as sobs ripped from my vocalizer, my whole frame felt like it was on fire and I couldn't get my vents to work hard enough. Finally I managed to slow my systems back to normal to see Jazz looking down at me, face splattered in my fluids as I stared weakly up at his grinning face. "Told ya ah'd make ya scream. Now how bout we take care of yer valve? Turn over Prowler gonna pound yer an ah don wanna hurt ya door wings. Oh that sounded good but I didn't think I could move just yet so I flung my arms up making him laugh. "Gettin lazy on meh Prowler! Gonna hav'ta do this mor often to get ya in shape!" Jazz picked me up and gently sat me on my hands and knees before I felt him sink into my dripping valve as his hands roamed over my doors pushing my charge higher and higher. "Ya feel so good round meh babe! Gonna fill ya up!" I couldn't catch my cries as Jazz drove into me shoving me through 2 overloads. His hands strokes over my doors and I couldn't so much as think about making him stop! Tears leaked from my optics as the pure ecstasy coursed though my frame. Behind me Jazz snarled just before the hot rush of his load being shot deep into my valve had me tumbling into another overload. My valve cycled down hard as tears fell from my optics. Yer another scream was ripped from me as Jazz shot his load deep in my valve, electricity cracking over our frame, igniting the electrify fluid coating my clutching valve. Jazz snarled behind me his chest was pressed flat to my back as he grabbed onto a cable and bit down. "Jazz!" My vocalizer spit static but he didn't stop instead he just kept driving into me as I fell onto my chest to tired to hold us both as I rested my helm on the sift pillows that smelled pleasantly like my lover.  
Prowl POV: I didn't know how long it had been didn't know how many overloads I'd been pushed though. My helm felt hazy and my valve was stretched far too full of Jazz's fluid. A keen worked it's way up as Jazz snarled in my audio once more filling my valve once more before he kissed the abused cable he'd been using as a chew toy durning our session. I was used to it by now though and there was sure to be a mark but as long as it was Jazz making it I couldn't care less didn't care. "So good Prowler. Ooh babe." Jazz rolled over so he was curled against my back as he kissed along my neck. "Rest now babe." "It's morning." It was mumbled and barely coherent but he understood anyhow since he chuckled. "Ah know Prowler but ah kept ya up all night so now ya gotta recharge. Here babe." A cube was pressed into my hands as Jazz sat me up slightly so I could drain the contents. Fingers petted my door, making it really hard to stay online as I was tugged back down to cuddle. "Don't worry Prowler ah booked ya off ta day so we got all da time ya need." Another sigh escaped before I finally gave in and snuggled up with Jazz for some much needed recharge. Jazz always kept me up after he returned from a difficult mission. I didn't mind in the least I was just glad that Jazz was still here to tire me out so thoroughly. "Thank you Jazz... Have a good recharge." The petting turned to gentle caresses doing a wonderful job of lulling me to sleep... Jazz POV: A smirk curled my lips as I came online once more to find Prowl still in recharge. My fingers ran over a door enjoying the smooth slid until he stirred, I didn't want to wake him yet, he needed rest. A glance outside shown that the sun war setting finishing out the last of the day, briefly I thought about waking Prowl up to take him back to base, but I dismissed the thought quickly. He was still undercharged and he would just insist on working anyhow, I'd given him a work over and a half last night. With a sigh I settled back into the warm frame trying my best to ignore my once more hard spike inside his hot valve as I shut my frame down once more... Pleasure running up and down my frame brought me back to myself to see Prowl straddling my hips, my spike still buried inside him. His lips caught mine as hid optics clouded with lust. "Though you were never going to wake up." I couldn't keep the from my face as I rubbed over hid doors that were pressed into my reach. A growl was pulled from me though as he began to moving, twisting his hips as he rode my spike. "Fuck Prowler! Ya sure know how ta give meh a good wake up don ya?!" "You have been spending too much time with the humans Jazz. And yes I do aim to please." My hands tightened around his waist ready to flip our positions but I was halted by him grabbing my hands and pinning them down. "You had you're fun last night now it's my turn." Prowl's voice was husky as screw drivered his hips in a circle earning a snarl. "K Prowler ya can have yer fun for now but ahm gonna get ya lattah!-" He cut me off with another kiss as I managed to wiggle my hands free and get them back onto my mech helping to guide him on each thrust Prowl POV: The noises I was drawing from my lover were intoxicating and I was going to do everything I could to hear more of them. At times he didn't even sound like a mech. He sounded more like a wild animal and it turned me on more than anything could just knowing that I was the one driving Jazz to make those noises. I lowered down further planting my hands on the chassis below me to get better leverage as I rocked hard on his spike. Jazz growled before his claws tighten up on my hips. Watching him like this made me so hot as he growled. Slowly I upped the pace swirling my hips around occasionally as I drew off the thick shaft. A moan escaped as he overload tightened in my belly singling I didn't have much time left in charge. The next thrust had a low moan parting MTT lips as my helm fell back in bliss. Suddenly I found myself tackled into the blankets with Jazz panting over me denta bared as he thrust into my valve dragging a scream from me. Overload crested over me and I screamed, tears escaping at the shear pleasure. Jazz knew my frame at least as well add I did, maybe better and he was using that knowledge to the fullest to bring me to a quivering writhing mess under him. "Jazz! Please!" "Dats right scream meh name babe let every bot around know who ta belong ta! Scream meh name!" "Jazz! Jazz! Ooh Primus Jazz! Harder! Please need you so bad!" Jazz smirked and upped the pace, this time shifting angle so he was hitting where the top of my valve should be and if I wasn't so lost in pleasure I would have been concerned but as things were I couldn't even form a thought beyond being him to keep bringing me these feelings. Another snarl sounded from Jazz before a thick load of fluid was flooded into my valve shoving me over the edge myself and dragging another scream from my abused vocalizer. Jazz didn't stop though, he just kept pounding away though he never stopped at one overload... Prowl POV: I was so glad that it was Jazz here, I was going to HURT later without something to numb me, luckily Jazz always had stuff at hand to use. He was almost done though, or I thought anyhow, hew was slowing down in any case. "Fuck babe yer so good!" His husky voice growled in my audio as hid hips jerked adding even more fluid to my over stretched valve. His plating meet mine and I panted arms wrapping around his neck so I could get a few kisses that were far less heated now that he been satisfied. Small love bites were peppered over my neck as well before he spoke once more. "When ah pull out ah want ya ta closer yer panel. Keep all meh cum in dat sweet lil valve Prowler." At this point I couldn't do more than offer a small moan in agreement.. "Good mech." His spike slipped from me and I snapped my valve panel closed only losing a small squirt of his fluids befit just laying there taking in the warm comfort he offered. "So glad you came back for me Jazz. I don't ever want to lose you." Lips found my neck again where Jazz had left his mark. "Don worry babe. Ah'll nevah leave ya. Ah hate ta disturb yer recharge babe but we bettah get back ta base. Gotta get cleaned up first though." Arms curled under me gently picking me up so he could m carry me to the river and get us both cleaned up. Jazz went to work scrubbing away all the mud and fluid from my frame as I finally let my panel open for all the pent up fluid to escape which wasn't as much add I thought it should have been though but I brushed it off as nothing. Jazz finished up with me fairly quickly before turning the rag on himself only for me to stop him. "Let me Jazz." I slipped into the water and checked behind him to wipe away the paint smears from his frame along with the fluid he'd been covered in. He hummed low as I rubbed over him smoothing over the plates like he enjoyed so much. He pressed back into the attention and I smiled pecking a kiss to his neck while my other hand stayed on his waist, more to keep me steady on my peds than anything since i was more than a little shaky. Before long though he stepped away and turned to take the rag back to place in his subspace before he scooped me up and jumped from the water with ease. For a second i just looked at him wondering just how I'd managed to miss how strong he really was for this long. "You are a lot stronger than you lead on to be able to carry me around like this." Jazz grinned down at me winking am optic. "Just don tell no bot babe it's good ta have an ace in da hole." "Indeed it is Jazz." "Ya think ya can drive back ta base babe or ya want meh ta carry ya?" Horror dawned on me as i thought of the crew seeing me carted around like a sparkling that needed a seeker and I squirmed until he let me. "I can drive! It's fine!" I didn't mean for it to sound like I didn't like Jazz I just didn't want every bot on base to see him get carried around. Jazz didn't seem to mind though as he laughed and stroked over my doors again. "Don worry Prowl ah was just joking any how ah know ya don like meh gettin ah'll gushy when ya round da others." Jazz kissed me lightly as his fingers curled into mine leading me from the forest so we could birth shift to our alt modes... I wanted so bad to tell Jazz just how much I loved him but I knew very well that Jazz was only after an interface. I didn't need to mess up what little bit of him I had, friendship was better than the risk of losing him altogether so I kept quite. My optics locked on the back of Jazz's alt swing around so he was driving backwards facing him. "Sup Prowler? Ya been staring at meh for da last 10 miles." I pushed back a huff shoving away the thoughts for another time. "How can you tell I'm staring?" "Ya kiddin Prowler? Ah got ah 6th sense bout when ahm being watched! So what's up?" "Nothing is up Jazz. I can't appreciate the view without you thinking something is wrong?" I knew he be raising an optic ridge had he been in mech form but as it was I could only imagine his expression. "Yer looking at meh aft? Prowler ah didn't think ya cared bout appearances!" It was said jokingly but I knew he likes that I would want to look. "I don't usually though it it's a perk that your a good looking mech. And there's a dent in your aft. There's that too." "Dats why yer starring!? Ah got a dent in my aft! Awww an here ah thought ya liked what ya saw!" Jazz spun around and I laughed nudging playfully at his pouting. When I didn't get any response I nudged him again before I smashed the gas swerving around Jazz. The sliver solstice braked in surprise before he revved his engine quickly closing the gap between us. He tried to pass but I swerved keeping him behind me as we raced back to base. Jazz suddenly unfurled from his alt and catapulted over me making me brake hard and transform as well only for Jazz to catch me. A scowl form on my face as I glared at the sliver mech crossing my arms as Jazz carried me a little ways till we could see the base then I was placed on my peds once more. "Come on Prowler let's go get ah nice hot shower will be so much nicer den washing in da creek." "Right behind you Jazz." Prowl POV: I shuddered trying to fight down my moans as Jazz pounded me into the wall of the wash racks. "Jazz! Please some one could see!" "No bot dat wants ta live is gonna come in here babe! Or ah'll tear em ah new port!" Jazz growled nipping at my neck as he drove into my already well used valve making me scream. Jazz snarled behind me as he overloaded for the 4 time filling my valve to the brim as he shook against my back. A single keen escaped as Jazz pulled out letting lose the flood of mech fluid that he had kept trapped inside me for far too long. My frame shivered as what I was sure had to be at least 10 gallons of silvery cum gushed from my overused valve. My knees finally gave out though Jazz caught me long before I could find the floor a and I was washed up again. "Fuck." Jazz chuckled smoothing over my Chevron.. "Ooh ah made ya swear! Must have been good!" I didn't have the strength to argue with him right now, my lips found his in a light kiss that he returned, it lacked any of the heat from earlier and I relished the sweetness of it. Without the need to overload I could fool myself into believing that he really loved me. "Gonna put something on ya Prowler. K?" I stuffed resting my helm against his. "Anything you want Jazz." I was far too tired and I trusted Jazz with my spark because he held it I belonged to him weather he knew it or not. Everything that I was belonged to Jazz and while he may joke about me being his I had serious doubts as to weather he knew just how right he was. "Sorrah Prowler." I blinked wondering what he war sorry about but before I could question him I felt a sharp sting in the joint of right elbow. My optics shifted to Jazz in question but he was busy with something. Finally he looked up at me grinning as he waved a needle infront of my nose. "It's da smallest micro tracking device ah got! Probably just being paranoid but bettah ta be safe den sorrah!" I looked the area over not even able to see where Jazz had injected it. "Thank you Jazz and your right." "Ain't ah always Prowler?" "No. But that's what's makes you, you and I'll take you any way I can get you." "Awwwww! Prowler yer really ta sweet! An ah get ya all ta mehself!" Jazz said grinning down at me before I was set on my peds.  
Jazz POV: I steadied Prowl until I was sure he wasn't going to fall over before letting him. A smile caught my lips turning them up as I just took a moment to watch the mech that held my spark. I'd give mine to save him without a second thought and I'd give anything to make him love me like I loved him. I knew I couldn't tell him though, he couldn't feel the same and I'd rather keep what we had than lose him. I sighed stealing another kiss from my lover. At least he wasn't opposed to interfacing with me. I could pretend that Prowl loved me, he sure made it easy though I'd have to be careful I didn't get to caught up and slip. I had nearly bared my spark to him only a few hours ago. That wouldn't have gone over well. "Jazz?" Prowl's voice snapped me from my thoughts and I shook myself from my stupor to realize I'd had been glaring at Prowl for the last few minutes and he looked just a bit scarred. "Jazz is there something I did to upset you?" I shook my helm plastering on a grin as rubbed the back of my helm with a chuckle. "Sorrah Prowl was just thinking of the last mission! Didn't mean ta make ya think ah was mad at ya babe!" His doors picked back up from where they were pulled close to his frame, making me frown. "Why ya holding yer doors like yer scared of meh?" "Sorry Jazz. I'm not scared of you it's just that you can be intimidating when you want to be." He wouldn't meet my optics and that didn't sit right with me, I never wanted him to be worried over me hurting him. I caught his cheeks gently tugging him until he was looking into my optics. "Dat so Prowler?"  
Prowl POV: I shivered suddenly feeling very small despite him being a taller. Jazz was doing a good job of making me feel like I was pray in the sights of a cyberwolf. "Gonna hav'ta work on dis Prowler. Don evah wanna see ya looking like dis for meh." Jazz took his hand from under my chin and stroked over my doors lifting them to there proper place once more. "Dere now ah want ya ta keep em dere babe ah hate seeing ya upset an ya know ah won't evah hurt ya." I stuffed, frame relaxing as I shook my helm. "Just kindly save that for the cons Jazz." He laughed petting a door making me shiver he was far too good at that. "Were going to end up back in your room aren't we?" "Pit yeah!" I just smiled at least till we reached the doors then I schooled my features so he showed no emotion. I didn't want the rest to see me acting like some love sick youngling.  
Prowl POV: It had been several weeks nearly 2 months since Jazz had returned from his mission. I glared at the sliver mech who was glaring back. "Ah don like dis one bit Prowler! Ya ain't gone on dis mission!" "Jazz I will only be gone 3 weeks at most and it's a very low threat mission I calculate 98.5942% success rate I will be fine. It is only recon." "Ah don give a frag what ya calculate! Someting ain't right! Ah can feel it Prowler ya ain't gone on dis mission!" I glared harder fluffing up up armor to look bigger and braver though it fell when Jazz took a step forward, his face going into that deadly calm that I refused to admit scared the hell out of me. "Ah said, ya ain't gone Prowler. An ah mean it." I swallowed but pushed my discomfort aside and stepped up to meet him face to face.. "The mission is already set up and as I recall it was you that went over me last time on that suicide mission. You only had a 3.684397% chance of making it out alive but you choose to go any how-" "Da is so not da same thing! Ah knew ah could make it in an out! Listen ta meh Prowler ya can't go on dis mission! Ah just know dat somethins gonna go wrong!" "I am leaving Jazz this discussion is over-" "Prowler! Frag it listen ta meh! Ah ain't letting ya go!" I caught Jazz's arm as he tried to block my path making him and wank his arms from my hands before blocking the door way. Anger bubbled up in me, I didn't even know why but suddenly I was so angry and I didn't even think. My fist swung out but the second I made contact I regretted it. The crack Jazz's jaw made had me cringing as he just stood there shock written over his face. "Jazz-..." "Ya hit meh..." His optics raised from my fist to my hand and I saw rage build behind them before slipping under his arm and hurting away. I had no idea where that rage I had felt went but I hated that it had been there at all. My doors sank low as I made my way off base wishing I hadn't done that... Jazz POV: I growled watching as Prowl ran down the hall with his doors pressed flat against his back, I knew better than to go after him though. After that I'd just end up doing something we both regretted and I would never hurt him. I snarled, my fist impacting the wall hard enough to send cracks spider webbing over the wall before stomping off to blow off stream at the training room...  
Prowl POV: I sighed as I unfurled from my alt mode and looking around. It was supposed to take 3 days to get here but I'd pushed myself hard and managed to make it by sun down. My peds carried me around what was left of the cons base that Jazz had taken down just weeks ago. Something caught my optics and I knelt to pick it up but a chuckle behind me had me frozen, oh this was not good. "Looks like your a little far from home Autobot." I moved to fire on the other mech but before I managed to get a shot off something rushed through my systems dropping me into darkness... Prowl POV: A moan escaped as I woke up to a ache in my helm, I reached for it only to find my arms bound and that brought the last few seconds before I'd blacked out. Horror flooded my frame as panic set in. Jazz was right I should have stayed back at base with him, now I was held at the mercy of the Decepticons. A small skins proceeded the doors infront of me sliding open to emit Breakdown and Sideways. "Look who's finally awake." "Yeah. Looks like were going to have some fun!" "Bet your scared aren't you Prowl? You should be Megatron said we get to play with you as long as we don't offline you too soon! He wants that information you keep locked away in that helm of yours. Your friends will never find us here either so we have all time in the world till Soundwave gets back to hack that info." Breakdown chuckled stepping around me while Sideways stayed infront of me. Suddenly there was searing pain that lanced over my interface unit and I had to offline my vocalizer though I knew the quivering of my doors gave me away, they stood straight up in pain. Someone laughed but I didn't look to see who before the pain was back. I felt claws thrust though my valve cover tearing it from my frame before a spike was thrust into my dry valve. The pain was horrible but I refused to scream I could only hope that Jazz would convince Optimus that something was wrong and I'd be saved soon. Jazz would know where I was I had the micro tracker! That thought nearly had me gasping in relief until our fight came back, I'd hit Jazz He hadn't bothered to fallow me after that either. The realization had a keen escaping from my vocalizer at the thought that maybe Jazz wouldn't bother checking on me, that maybe he didn't care. I was jerked out of thought back to reality as another spike joined the first. My valve tore around them and I fought so hard not to scream, energon gushed out thankfully helping the glide of there spikes though it hurt like pit. Breakdown snarled before his mouth found my neck cables making me jerk away. That was Jazz's mark! I didn't want it marred by any one else. "What's the matter Prowl?! You don't like it when I bite here? Who gave you this mark here? Bet it was Jazz wasn't it? Well you won't ever see him again your lover mech ain't coming to save you this time!" He sneered biting the cable hard drawing energon and covering Jazz's mark with his own. "Now you can be our pet!" I thrashed trying to fight back but i couldn't, not with both arms and legs tied. Transfluid washed over my valve burning as it hit the tear. "Just think this is what you have to look forward to till we decide to kill you!" Some one pulled out and something pressed against my right door painfully. "Heard once that doors are as sensitive as seeker wings, always wanted to know about that." Suddenly electricity snapped at my door I was only just able to keep from screaming. The shocking stopped though relief was short lived as something was stabbed into it ripping down the whole length. Tears fell from my optics but I kept my vocalizer offline. "Awww is the soft little Autobot going to cry already? Were only getting started to o!" Prowl POV: I couldn't chock back my sob as the door clicked shut singling that I was alone once more. My door wings were torn to ribbons and my valve wasn't much better, I wished they would just kill me. My frame was ruined and even if I didn't make it out to get fixed up I didn't think I could push away the memories of what had happened. Jazz wasn't going to want anything to do with me now that I couldn't even offer an interface. "Jazz... I'm so sorry." It was whispered, I wished for nothing more than to be snuggled up with him right now that was never going to happen again. Jazz had only wanted a good face out of me. I never should have come here I should have listened to Jazz. He was after all usually right about going on missions. My frame was running so low and I had to fight for every second online, I wasn't going to last long though and far too soon my over taxed systems slipped offline plunging me into blissful darkness... When I woke again it was to hitting the floor as my chains were released. Someone grabbed me by my battered doors and I was drug down the hall and thrown bodily into another room. "On your knees Autobot!" I shoved away the fear add I saw Megatron sitting behind a desk, I wasn't going to gravel for him, I'd rather offline. My peds scuffled against the floor as I struggled to stand, finally I managed though I was brought right back down when I ped impacted my bank hard. My arms buckled as I tried to catch myself. Megatron's peds were only a few feet from me now and i forced myself to sit up trying to Gerry my peds once more, though as hard as I tried they just kept slipping out from under me. Megatron grinned at me before I was grabbed by my doors once more. "Looks like crushing you pesky Autobots is going to be easy! Once we have your information of course and we will get it make no mistake about that. You can make this easy on yourself Prowl. Just tell us what we want to know and you can become a con. Or we'll put you out of your misery quick which ever you prefer." I clenched my denta before spitting in his face, I regretted it instantly. The next thing I knew I was flying acrossed the room to smash into the opposite wall. The scream was barely shoved down as most of my old wounds were knocked open. I tried to right myself but the struts in my legs were broken. I wouldn't give him the satisfaction of begging though, even as he started over. My optics locked with his refusing to back down as he snarled. Suddenly Soundwave's symbiot jumped between us. "If you offline him you'll never get the information you want! Think about it once you break him you can do what ever you want but until then he's valuable! That's why you wanted him in the first place." My denta clicked together, damn cat couldn't just let me offline and escape. Megatron sneered before finally going back to the desk. "When's your master coming back?!" "He still has to finish up on that last mission than he'll be here in about 2 weeks roughly." "Fine get that thing out of my sight!" The symbiot nodded before snatching me up, thankfully not by my doors, if I didn't know better if think he was trying to be gentle. I watched each and every turn we took add I was drug down a few halls before reaching a room with a large table. "Better keep quite Prowl. This is where Soundwave does his work but I don't think you'll have to worry about him hurting you." I glanced at the cat as it helped me to get steady on my one good leg. "Sit you'll be much more comfortable." I'd like nothing more than to knock him for a loop sand get out of here but knew that in my state it would likely be the other way around. Part of me really wanted to know why Ravage thought Soundwave wouldn't hurt me too. "Recharge your going to need it, till Soundwave can get back there going to work you over hard. Sorry I can't help." I gasp as Something was pulled in my neck before collapsing onto the padded table as my systems powered down.  
Prowl POV: I jerked awake when something struck my back hard searing pain ripped up my frame and a scream ripped from me before I could stop it. "Looks like the Autobot is finally awake! Was beginning to think maybe you offlined yourself!" I snarled at the mech but that only earned me another slap with that electro whip. I wouldn't slip up again though even as he beat me until energon dripped from the open wounds he'd made. My helm was grabbed and bitter tasting energon was poured down my throat. It burnt the whole way down and I gagged trying to cough it up but the mech only laughed and force feed me more. "Good! Now that we got all that down your going to suck my spike off! Come on Autobot!" He twisted my helm around and I clenched MTT denta trying to Keri my mouth shut though he just punched me in the use making it unlock. I wasn't going to make it easy on him though, as soon add the spike slipped into my mouth I bit down add hard add I could smirking as he screamed, I'd never willing do this for anyone but Jazz and he wasn't here. A fist impacted my helm hard but I was at least going to make sure he would think twice before trying again. He punched me again and again but I just bit down harder until my denta cut through the pliable metal before I spit out his spike. He staggered back energon gushing from the wound. Slowly his optics meet mine and I knew I was going to pay for that but it was worth it, it would have happened anyhow. "Little fragger! I'll teach you some manners!" Prowl POV: My helm lolled as I whimpered laid out in a puddle of my own energon. It had been 3 weeks since I had been taken by the cons and every second of it had been pure Hell. The only thing that had occupied my mind was Jazz and just what was going to happen, if I made it back to the others. I missed him so much and I would give anything just to have him kiss me one last time. I wondered if he would forgive me for being so weak, after all he'd cleaned out a whole base and here I was being used as a pleasure bot. This was all my fault, he warned me and I'd gone anyhow, if I'd just not been so stubborn I could still be back likely snuggled up happily with Jazz after being pampered through several overloads. That was never going to happen again though, I was useless to him and I hated I'd lost him, he was the most important thing in my life and now I had nothing. I couldn't wait to offline... Jazz POV: A snarl escaped as I paced back and forth at the door to the base. Prowl should have been back long ago from his as he put it low risk mission. Another growl worked its way from my throat and I spun as someone walked up behind me, my helm jerked only to find Optimus. "Something ain't right ah knew he shouldn't have gone on dat mission!" "Jazz I'm sure that Prowl is just fine. He will be back soon just be patient." "No he won't why don any of ya listen ta meh something ain't right! He should ah been back long ago! Somethings wrong! Ya gotta let meh go after him!" "No Jazz Prowl will be just fine your staying here." "Boss bot ya don feel what ah feel ah know when ah mission ain't gonna go right an dis one went ta da Pit! Prowl's in trouble-" "Prowl is fine Jazz. He will be back later and then everything will be fine." I growled, it was useless to try and talk to him, the only way my mech was getting the help I knew he needed was if I went alone. I didn't care what anyone else said, they couldn't feel what I could and I'd gladly serve my time in the brig after I knew Prowl was sage once more. With a snort I shoved past Optimus to stalk back to my quarters. Prowl POV: I keened as the door opened but it was only Soundwave, that helped to calm me down a little at least. The blue mech hadn't even tried to hack me and didn't hurt me yet. He had arrived 3 days ago and had kept the other mechs away most of the time, though when he had other things to do they snuck in. Soundwave took my arm mor gently than I'd gotten used to durning my stay holding up a scanner of some sort over my elbow joint., right where Jazz had put the tracker chip... I tried to jerk away and he let me, he must have already gotten what he needed. "The Autobots should have tracked you here by now Soundwave does not understand why they aren't coming." A thick swallow parted my throat cables as I spoke. "You have a trap set for them." It wasn't a question I knew the answer. "Negative." Or not, I spun to look at the telepath in shock. "Soundwave is the only one that knows of transmitter. Soundwave wishes Prowl to be rescued." I frowned feeling logic circuits heat up threatening to make me glitch but suddenly Soundwave was right there in my tact net. I jerked away and a sob escaped, all this time I'd been able to keep quite and the second I'd left my guard down I'd been hacked. For the longest time Soundwave did nothing but smooth over the over heating tact net making me very confused, I was sure he wouldn't pass up the chance but he wasn't looking for info and that shocked me. He soothed over my tac net a bit more and then Soundwave's presents was gone from my mind. I looked at him sure that my glitch should be acting up but what ever he had done had quited it down. "Query, Prowl feels better?" I just stared at him for a few long moments wondering why he was doing this before finally nodding my helm. "Good." "Why didn't you go after the information that I have?" He inclined his helm slightly before answering. "Soundwave does not desire information on the Autobots, only Prowl's safe return to them." That through me for a loop and I just stared dumbly at him. "Why?" I couldn't wrap my mind around him not wanting the information, that was why I was here after all. "Reasons are Soundwave's own and they are not something I wish to speak of. Query, Jazz and Prowl are very close?" He looked at me a second before glancing away again. I didn't know why I felt like this but for some reason I felt I could trust him. He had the perfect chance to get everything he wanted and he didn't. "Yeah. He holds my spark though I could never tell him. He didn't want me to go on this mission and we fought. I should have listened but I was to stubborn." Prowl POV: A vent whooshed out as i looked to the mech I'd spent over 4 hours talking to. I didn't even know what made me want to talk to him but now that I had a lot of my stress had faded sand I was left feeling a lot better than before. "Thank you." There was something I never thought I'd be saying to a con, but I really was thankful for him. "Why does Prowl thank Soundwave? I have done nothing." He glanced at me a second before going back to what ever he had been doing. "Most of the reason I thank you is just for that. You didn't hurt me, didn't hack me and you listened as I ranted my big mouth for 4 hours." The small laugh wasn't lost on me as he looked at me. "Prowl's mouth is not that big. And Soundwave enjoys the company though it would be much more pleasant on different terms." I fought the small smile that wanted to form on my face. There was no reason for him to act this way and I didn't understand why he was doing this. "Soundwave can pick up Prowl's thoughts. What distress's you?" The question caught me off guard for a second begot I caught up. "My tact net seems to have stopped overriding my emotional processor." I swore I saw the blue mech smile. "Soundwave shut it down so Prowl would not glitch. Prowl is much better company with it off." My optics narrowed but I couldn't deny the small flutter in my spark at his words that refused to be pushed back. "Here, Prowl is in need of fuel. This energon is good." My optics tracked him as he lifted the cube to his lips and drank before it was held out to me. The distrust was still hard to push down and part of me was still sure it was bad fuel but I still needed the fuel. Finally I leaned in taking a sip to find that it was indeed good fuel and I drained it only to get another one. The cube was taken as I took the last swallow and set onto the side table. "Prowl is better now?" "Yes thank you." He nodded. "Soundwave is glad." I sighed checking my fuel to find my tank was 87.464% full. It didn't help get me out though since I was sure I couldn't walk now since Soundwave had removed my doors. They weren't doing any good any how and they were extremely painful. Another sigh as I squirmed around trying to find a less painful way to lay. Finally after what felt like forever I flipped over to lay on my stomach with a groan from the effort. A hand was on my neck suddenly making me whimper trying to get away. "Calm Prowl. Soundwave only wishes to ease your pain." He connected a data cable and slipped right though my fire walls to offline my pain receptors. A keen escaped at the sheer bliss of numbness and I couldn't keep the tension in my cables leading me to flip limply against the bedding. "Calm Prowl so long as I'm here no one can hurt you." My mind was blanketed in peace and I whimpered latching onto that peace like a life line that I never wanted to let go of. Soundwave unplugged from me but didn't leave my side he placed a hand on my shoulder and gave a light pat. "Soundwave wishes the others would hurry up. Megatron will get impatient with no results. Prowl is in danger." My optics flicked up at him trying to push down what ever was causing these feelings. I'd heard the humans talk about this once, it was Stock Holmes syndrome where one developed feelings for those that held them captive, I must be going crazy. Soundwave laughed making me look at him like he was insane, the blue bot was quick to clear his face. "Soundwave does not think Prowl is crazy. It is normal for a bot to become attached to one that is kind when around others that are not as pleasing to be with." "So why do you care about me any how? Why do you want me to be rescued?" He hummed before answering. "My reasons are my own and I don't want to talk about it at this time. Perhaps someday I will tell you." An optic ridge raised as I realized something. "You didn't speak in 3 person that time." I'd never heard him speak normal before, then again it's not like I spent a lot of time here either though. "I can speak normal though most think me to be little more than a drone so why make them think different?" There's something I knew far too much about. "I can sympathize with that there's only a few that treat me like I have a spark. Optimus and Jazz." There went my somewhat light mood. I sighed offlining my optics as my thoughts drifted back to Jazz. "Should have listened to him should have had more control than I did." "I'm sure that Jazz will forgive you Prowl. And I'm sure that he will be in the lead to come get you back." Jazz POV: I hastily stuffed things into my sub space throwing my gap hazard plan into action. The button to my door was punched with what was likely more force than necessary locking it so I could go get my mech back. "Where you going Jazz?" I didn't bother to look back at Sideswipe as I answered. "For a ride... Alone!" The last part was snapped as I saw him getting ready to fallow from the corner of my optics. "Ok...Have fun I guess." "Plenty." I growled thinking about how I was going to tear apart any con that touched my Prowler... I glared at the base, it had only taken me 7 hours to get here and when I was done there wouldn't be anything left of any of them! My peds shifted silently across the ground and into the vents as I tracked down my lover. There weren't too many bots here, I'd expecting more but right now I just wanted to get Prowl and get out. A mech took the corner ahead of me only to pause, then he made the mistake of looking up as I whistled low. The vent grate offered no resistance as i kicked it out and grabbed the con. His vocalizer was the first to go add i drug him into the vent and tore him to pieces, Prowl scent still walfted from his plating and i was going to make sure he felt at least everything my mech had... I just watched him as his optics flickered struggling to stay online while i licked his energon from my claws. "Ya would have never touched Prowl." His optics finally went dark and I slipped the grate back in place to continue my hunt for Prowl. A sudden noise, or rather voice made me stop. It was Prowl and if he was talking then he was at least in semi good shape. The small I kept with me was pulled from my subspace so I could see what was going on seeing add the vent wasn't at a good angle. I barely caught the growl that wanted our so bad add I took in how beaten my lovers frame was. Prowl's frame was mangled horribly and even his doors were gone. "I can sympathize with that there's only a few that treat me like I have a spark. Optimus and Jazz." His optics offlined and I wanted so bad just to have him in his arms but knew I had to be careful not to get caught. "Should have listened to him should have had more control than I did." Soundwave rubbed Prowl's shoulder and I had to force myself not to jump down there and rip his arm off, that was MY mech he was touching. "I'm sure that Jazz will forgive you, and I'm sure he will be in the lead to come get you back." I faltered at that. It sounded like Soundwave wanted Prowl to be rescued and I would happily oblige. I kicked out the vent dropping down infront of them. "Yer damn right ah will be! Now give meh Prowler an ah'll offline ya quick!" Prowl's optics jerked to me and he struggled to get up until Soundwave caught him making me growl "Jazz! I'm so sorry!-" "Its ok babe ya don gonna worry bout it just listen ta meh next time ah tell ya not ta go." "Jazz please don't hurt him. He hasn't done anything and he kept the others away from me when he could." I watched as Prowl was picked up and carried over to me far more gently than I'd thought the telepath capable of.. I wasn't letting my guard down though and I kept my cannon aimed at Soundwave's chest until he got close enough to feel him out. Carefully I reached out pulling Prowl into my arms as I powered down my cannon instincts telling me that the blue mech wasn't a threat. Prowl POV: I shivered in Jazz's arms as I looked up at him. I never thought I'd be scared of Jazz but looking at him now covered in energon I was. I hadn't really thought he'd come for me and part of me wondered if it might be better if I were the mech that energon belonged to. Still, I couldn't help but be happy to see him and I wrapped my arms around his neck ready to be shoved away but needing even the second of contact. My fears weren't founded though, he tugged me that much closer, tucking my helm under his chin as kisses were pressed to my neck. "Jazz I'm so sorry I hit you I should have never left-" "Shh babe it's all over now an ya know ah could never hold it against ya come on babe gonna get ya back ta base so Ratch can fix ya up."  
Jazz POV: My optics narrowed on Soundwave. "Thank ya for taking care of him." "Soundwave requests Jazz's com number." I hesitated for a second before sending the data bust over to him wondering just what was up. "Soundwave wishes to defect but can't till Megatron has been dealt with. Soundwave's influence is the only thing keeping him some what in control." There was something I wasn't ready for but I didn't have time to figure it out now, we'd all be beacon bits by the time we hashed things out. "Ahm gonna talk ta ya bout dat later right now ya got bout 14 minutes for da charges ah set blows so ya better get moving, dis place ain't gonna be nothing but a pile of rumble soon. With a huff I leaped up into the vent but stopped at Soundwave's call. "Prowl will need his doors repaired before they can be put back on." The items were handed off with a nod before we were on the move. Soundwave POV: I sighed before calling my cassettes and locking the door to my lab as he left the base telling any mech that bothered to ask that I was only going on a drive and Prowl was not to be bothered in my absence. I paused after clearing the base. I knew that Jazz went all out with explosions and that he liked to watch so that meant that he was still close by. A quick glance around revealed the most likely hiding place and I quickly made my way over to it. I knew full well that Jazz knew I was there and could take me out in less than an astro second if he wanted. That didn't stop me though as I made my way around the rock. I couldn't see either of them but I had no doubts they eye there, Jazz was just far too good at hiding and the rocky ledges made it easy. "Better take cover got less den ah minute." My optics shifted to where Jazz's helm popped up between a crack in the rocks before making my way over to take cover just as the first blast rocked us. I ducked as a chunk of the wall came flying at me only for Jazz to blast it along with any other debris that came there way. I was impressed by the shear size of the explosion it must have covered half a mile and there was a huge creator where the base used to sit. "Megs was in dere right? Cuz ah didn't see him." "He-Yes he was. Is it finally over?" Part of me couldn't believe it but I knew he had been there this morning and no one had gotten out of there alive, that much I was sure of. "Ah sure hope so but right now ah gotta call boss bot ta give us a lift back so Ratch can fix Prowler up. Jazz POV: I sighed, sending the call for Optimus to answer immediately sounding rather put out. "Jazz why was it that you didn't answer your com earlier?" "Had ta go get Prowl. An by the way da cons had him just like ah said, he's in pretty bad shape but he ain't gonna offline. We need pick up, ah blew da base up and Soundwave is here said he wanted ta defect. Megs was in da base according to Soundwave hope ah got him but ah don know." "You-I'll send a team right away Jazz then you can give your full report when you get back and I will expect a full exclamation as to why you disobeyed a direct order-" "Cuz ya didn't fragging listen ta meh an ah sure as pit wasn't gonna wait around for them ta offline Prowler before ya decided to do something!" He didn't say anything fire a few seconds. "We will talk about this later Jazz for now I'm sending Skyfire to pick you up." With that I cut the line and turned to Soundwave. "So ya gonna explain why ya helped Prowler? Not dat ah ain't grateful, just seems not like ya." "Femme Snowsong would be very displeased if I didn't." I raised at optic ridge promoting him to continue. "Who's dat? Yet letting something out ya can't lie ta meh." He shook his helm slightly. "She was Shadowdancer, Starshine, and Sunflame as well Prowl's spark kin. I have not met her in this life yet but I plan to." Prowl tensed in my hold struggling until I helped him to sit up. "My sister is back? Do you know where she is?" He was so desperate and I hoped that Soundwave would tell him where she was. "Soundwave does not know exact location but Autobot Quicksilver does and Soundwave can tell him you would like to met with Melody." "Melody?" "That is the nickname I call her by." I key out a vent catching Prowl's hands that were trembling slightly in mine. "K so dat takes care of who but ya dodged meh other question. Why is dat?" Jazz swore he saw the blue mech cringe. "Well? Ahm waiting." "Soundwave does not suppose Jazz will let this go?" "Not ah chance." He looked down optics glucose l flicking about slightly. "Query, can speak away from Prowl?" "Ah ain't leaving his side." "Soundwave ment later Jazz, Soundwave would not wish Prowl to be left alone in such a vulnerable state." I frowned begot realization set in drawing a deep growl from me as I tugged Prowl closer. "Prowler ah want ya ta turn ya audios off." He blinked at me a few times before finally nodding his helm singling that it he'd done add ask. "Ya like him?!"  
Soundwave POV: The growl in Jazz's voice told me all I needed to know. Prowl had indeed been mistake about Jazz only wanting him as a toy, he was after far more than that. "Jazz doesn't have to worry, Soundwave will not interfere with Jazz's claim. Suggestion. Tell Prowl how you feel. He believes that you only desire him to interface with and is quite distressed because his valve was damaged during his stay he believes that you will no longer want him. Prowl's feelings for Jazz are quite strong and he is in a great deal of pain for what he believes." Jazz frowned and looked to Prowl who was looking between us with a pout. He was so much smaller without his doors and he looked scared something I really didn't like "Yer willin ta just back down an let meh an Prowl be ta geather?" I nodded. "So long as it is Jazz that Prowl desires Soundwave will not interfere." "But yer always gonna be dere da steal him away if ah mess up." I smirked under my mask. "Jazz must be careful not to mess up, consider it insurance that Prowl is treated well." Jazz gave a light glare but did nothing more. "Guess all just hav'ta be extra careful huh?" "Jazz will."  
Prowl POV: I look back to Soundwave as he reached out and trapped my audio gently, my helm lolled into him slightly before he pulled back and I onlined my audios once more pouting, though I regretted it instantly. Jazz through his arm in in my direction with a gasp. "Who are ya and what have ya done with meh Prowler!? Ya don't pout! Dats so cute!" Oh this was going to be hard. "Please for the love of Primus turn my tact net back on before the others get here!" "Tact net is better left offline. Prowl needs to sort through his emotions and process what has happened not bottle it away." I glared at Soundwave but it didn't seem to bother him in the least. "He messed with yer tact net!?" Jazz was clearly not happy. "He only turned it off to prevent me from glitching he didn't look at any of the information I had." Jazz looked at him hard before appreantly deciding that he was telling the truth. "We better get some place where Skyfire can land so we can get picked up." Arms tightened up around me a little offering the comfort I'd craved since ending up here. "Soundwave will not be coming with you I am going to locate Melody and stay with her and the other bots she has gathered that don't wish to fight any more. Most of the others have already left to join her, that's why Jazz did not encounter much resistance." His optics came back to me before he smiled slightly making my spark flutter again even add I tried to shove it down. "Soundwave is here for Prowl anytime he wishes to speak. All you have to do is call." I smiled a little at that but Jazz glared at Soundwave. "Ya can talk to meh too Prowler. Come on babe." I glanced up nervously wondering if Jazz had caught onto my feelings but he just smiled at me letting me relax and the constant grin that seemed to settle on my lips any time Jazz was around took up it's home once more. "Ah was so worried bout ya babe, ah thought ah might never see ya gain. Yer real important ta meh and when we get back ta base we gotta talk bout somethings but don't ya worry dere good things." The last part was added as I tensed up some. Jazz POV: I sighed already I could tell that it was going to take some time for him to get over this and Soundwave was right he needed to let his tact net off until he came to terms with this. Even though I knew he didn't like it, it would do far more harm than good to keep it bottled up. He looked so small and scared right now and I hated that he'd been hurt so much, slowly I leaned in dropping a kiss on his helm before moving down to his mouth as my optics meet his. I needed him to know that this didn't change anything and that I still wanted him. "Yer still mehn babe, no matter what. Y'all always be mehn so long as yer spark is here an if ah got meh way even after it leaves yer frame." He keened low tugging me in to deepen our kiss, a low growl worked it's way from my chest as my systems heated up and I nipped his jaw lightly. That proved to be a mistake though, Prowl went ridged in my and for all of 2 second before he was swinging at me, his optics white bright as he tried to fight me off. "Easy babe easy!" My hands caught his keeping them from hitting me but it couldn't stop his anguished scream out the spark deep terror I saw behind his optics as I held him close tried to ease his stress. It's ok Prowler! Ah got ya! Ya don't gotta be scared ahm not gonna let nothing happen ta ya!"  
Prowl POV: "Prowler!" I that voice that was calling me but my mind was to hazy to think straight. Everything in my frame was stressed to the max add I fought with everything I was to get away before I was beaten again. "Prowler babe ahm right here!" In my haze I shakily realized that I was screaming for Jazz and someone was holding me. "Prowler babe yer ok now just listen ta meh voice an ya be fine." I knew that voice and slowly I started to become focused once more on what was going on. Prowler was what Jazz called me. It was Jazz's voice. Jazz was the one holding me. Finally I stopped struggling against him and let myself sag into his arms with an exhausted keen, as my optics cleared enough for me to see Jazz.  
Soundwave POV: I vented watching them as Prowl finally calmed down. I knew that Prowl would be a mess for sometime to come and after what the others had done to him he had every right to be scared. It still hurt that Jazz's name was the one he called but he was always there for him. He and Jazz were far closer than I was to Prowl so it only made sense that it was Jazz he sought comfort in. "It's ok babe it's gonna take time for ya ta be better an no bots gonna blame ya for what happened." "It's my fault thou!-" "Ain't nothing bout what day did ya fault!-" Prowl cringed away a sob working it's way up add he struggled against him a little. "What day did ta ya wasn't yer fault Prowl don ya dare blame yer self." This time Jazz was careful to keep his voice low so he wouldn't scare Prowl anymore. "I should have listened if I would have listened this wouldn't have happened!" Prowl's frame trembled horribly and I hated it but there was nothing I could do. "Yer right but dat don't make what day did ta ya, yer fault. Babe look at meh?" Jazz tipped his helm up making him look him in the optics as he stroked over his face. "Ya wouldn't be meh Prowler if ya weren't a bit of ah stubborn aft sometimes." Prowl POV: I snorted a half laugh and kissed Jazz once more though he didn't take control like he did any other time instead letting me lead. I pushed farther into him my glossa weave together as I moaned. "Show me it can be good again Jazz. Please!" Jazz grunted pushing me back a bit. A keen escaped as I looked at Jazz wondering if maybe he didn't want me any more. "Ah can't do dat babe, yer hurt right now even if ya can't feel it, ah can see it an ah don wanna make it any worse. Yer poor lil valve looks like someone tried ta turn it inside out. Soon as ya all better ah'll show ya what interfacing is supposed to be like babe just don wanna hurt ya." Jazz said petting my back and kissing my Chevron. I sighed and sank back into Jazz's arms fears abating for now... It was only two hours before Skyfire came into view and landed on the open area the explosion had made. Jazz's seems tightened around me gently picking me up to carry me onto the ship as I clung to him. "Primus! Prowl... Slag how long they have ya for?" Sideswipe reached out to touch my arm and I jerked away pinning myself between Jazz and the wall. "It's ok Prowler, I'm right here and I won't let any one that's gonna hurt ya close, k babe? Ya thrust meh right?" That was a dumb question, he was the only mech I'd place my spark in the care of. Jazz and nodded before he carefully pulled me out of my hiding spot for Ratchet to lay me flat on the floor. A whimper worked it's way up but then Jazz's face came into view he caught my hand, squeezing lightly. "It's ok babe ahm right here not gone no place without ya." Finally I relaxed and Ratchet was able to go to work fixing me up as he cursed about bots always making his life harder and why bots with no medical training shouldn't try to play doctor. "Going to have to take you offline Prowl." My frame tensed but Jazz squeezed my hand again. "Ah won't leave ya side babe promise." Slowly I nodded and Ratchet jacked into my systems, sending me into recharge...  
Jazz POV: Most of the trip had been spent explaining everything that happened and filling out my report. Finally we arrived back at base and Prowl was taken right to the hatchets lair where only I was aloud in since I was able to keep Prowl calm. Optimus was aloud in to of course and I gave him the run down of what happened and made it very clear that I would do it again to. All in all I would still be serving 2 days in the brig for disobeying orders, but it was a light punishment since I'd saved Prowl. My helm nodding I'd been excepting more punishment, I'd gladly serve the rest of my life just to know that Prowl was safe now. Ratchet had finally finished rebuilding Prowl's frame though much of the plating was beyond repair so he was now much slimmer than before. The last thing that Ratchet did was reconnect his doors that had been repaired using the pieces he couldn't save on Prowl's chassis and back. "Kinda looks like ah femme now Ratch. He's lot smaller den before." "Well that's what he's going to have till I can get more plating but were very limited on stuff right now." Ratchet grumbled swepping a scan over him checking for anything he may have missed and frowned. I didn't like that at all. Another scan was ran over him, this one focused on his spark making me nervous. His optics went bright before a look I didn't like one bit took up residents on his face. It was caught between pity, disgust, awe, and sorrow. "What's wrong with meh Prowler Ratch!?" I couldn't help that it was growled as I reaching out to hold Prowl's hand. "That... Is something we will have to wait till I bring him online to discuss, but it is not threatening to him staying online so you don't have to worry about losing him. Let's get him online." Prowl POV: I groaned as I came back online my memory coming too slow coming back to me. Arms were holding me and panic set in spurring me to thrash against the mech holding me. My denta found his arms and clamped down slicing through cables as I screamed for Jazz. My mind was too muddled to take in my surroundings as I struggled crying out for the one bot I knew would always be there for me. "Jazz please!" "Prowl! Ahm right here!" I fought harder against the arms holding me, Jazz was here I had to let him know where I was. I called out again and the arms tightened around me, this mech was fat stronger5 me and if Jazz didn't come I wasn't getting out by myself. "Ahm here Prowler, right here!" A sob escaped me, I just couldn't help it and I didn't care anymore. I struggled but the grip was too tight. Suddenly Jazz's presence was right in my mind making me still outwardly as I buried my mind in Jazz's own. "Its meh babe ah got ya ahm da one holdin ya. Online yer optics an look at meh." Finally I onlined my optics to see Jazz's pain crested face. "Ya ok now babe? Ahm not gonna let any bot hurt ya again." I didn't even think I just latched onto Jazz hugging him tight as I sobbed into his chest... It was nearly an hour before I finally managed to calm down and Jazz kissed my helm. "Ratch has someting ta tell us Prowler. Ah don't think it's good news either." I cringed tucking myself closer to Jazz, my only safe place as I glanced to Ratchet. "There is no easy way to put this Prowl and I am very sorry." Ratchet took a deep vent he wasn't one to beat around the bush and it didn't help my nerves at all. "Your sparked." Something locked in my frame making a horrible grinding noise as I forced myself to swallow and speak once more. "I'm what?" I prayed that I'd my audios were just glitching though when he repeated himself I felt like my spark was being sucked into a black hole. "Sorry Prowl. I need you to open your spark chamber so I can do a scan maybe I can tell you who the creator was. I can get it down to about the day it was kindled if that helps narrow it down. If you want?" I felt numb but nodded weakly anyhow as my chest plate slid aside to expose my spark.  
Jazz POV: My vents stuttered as I took in how beautiful Prowl's spark was, it was a dark blue with light sliver trim on the outside of it and I just bearly kept my hands to myself as Ratchet ran the scan. His face grew into a confused look as the scan ended and he pulled away to give Prowl an appraising look. "How many berth partners have you had in the last month excluding the time you spent with the cons?" "I-what?" "Answer the question." He frowned glancing to me. "Just Jazz. Why?" Ratchet smiled a little making me blink. "This spark was kindled just about a month ago. Which means that-" "It's mehn! Thank Primus Prowler!" Prowl's helm snapped to me in shock and I gave him a sheepish grin. "Just glad dat it ain't any of cons sparklin. It's up ta ya if ya keep it Prowler but ah wouldn't be opposed ta being a mech creator babe." I really hoped he would be open to keeping it but it wouldn't make me love him any less. My fingers stroked over his newly attached door wings grinning at him until he lunged up kissing me deeply as I let him do so. When he finally pulled back he looked shy and his doors fluttered around on his back. "I'm sure as pit not going to offline our sparkling Jazz." "Prowler ya don know how happy dat makes meh ta hear ya say dat! Come on-Slag ah forgot!" I scowled and Prowl whimpered his doors sinking low on his back making me groan.. "Oh no ya don! Ya ain't gonna go getting scared on meh babe ah ain't mad at ya, just a bit miffed ah can't celebrate right now." I stuffed lifting Prowl's doors back up and kissing him until he relaxed once more and his doors fluttered slightly. "We'll just hav'ta put dat off for a few days babe dats all den I'm gonna show ya off. Yer mehn Prowler. Yer frame. Yer feelings. Yer spark. Everything ya are is mehn an everytime ah don think ah can love ya any more than ah already do ya go and do something like dis an show meh dat I'm wrong. Ya are meh everything Prowler an ah don think ah could live wit out ya. If yer spark would have faded back dere mehm would have fallowed it." Prowl POV: I was speechless as Jazz stared him in the optics, I'd never thought he'd want anything but an interface. "Ahm sorry It took so long ta tell ya Prowl ah just didn't want ta lose the friendship we had ah would rather have half of ya den none at all. It took meh almost losin ya ta make meh see ah had ta take da chance. Dat and Sounders told meh ya loved meh back but mostly the part about taken chances!" I couldn't help but laugh as he grinned wide even as a few tears slipped down my face. I hated that I had this little control over my emotions without my tac net even with that though I found I couldn't be mad now that I finally had my mech. I didn't care that I was acting like an overly emotional femme Jazz just told me he loved me! Told me what I'd been wanting to hear for nearly 687 vorns now. Jazz's grin fell as he watched me cry before quickly wiping away the tears but more kept coming. "Babe ah thought ya would be happy." I shook my helm rapidly needing to clear up what ever he thought since it couldn't be good. "I am happy Jazz. I love you so much, I have for a long time now and your my everything too. There is nothing about you that I don't love right up to where you bite my neck when you overload. Your the only reason I live and if you ever died if fallow you too. Ooh Jazz I love you so much I'm so glad that it's you're sparkling that I'm carrying Jazz. I can't wait to felt it grow inside me then bring them into the world."  
Jazz POV: try add I might I couldn't make any sense out of the sobbed ramblings from the mech tucked into my arms so I choose to just be supportive as he muffled his tears against my chest. "Meh too Prowl." He finally looked up at me helping to clear away a few tears before speaking. "You want to carry too?" "Ye-What! No!" I threw my arms up waving them wildly in the negative, that was the last thing I wanted!. "Dats ok Prowler! Ahm sure ya do ah way bettah job at it den ah would!" His doors picked up swishing around in amusement as he chuckled at me. "That's ok Jazz. Some mechs just don't want to carry but I love you anyhow."His words were accompanied by a few kisses that were doing a good job of making me hot, something that wasn't good since I was going to be staying in the brig. "Ok! That's enough of that out of my med bay! You need to go to the brig and you! Prowl, need to go get some recharge." I frowned as I saw Prowl's doors sink a little, this wasn't going to end well. "Why does Jazz have to go to the brig?" And I could already tell Ratchet wasn't going to help. "Prime gave your lover bot here 2 days for disobeying orders to go get you." Nailed it... Not helping at all. Prowl's gaze narrowed and his doors stiffened. "He's making my Jazz go to the brig for saving me?" "Yep." His door wings arched high on his back and I knew our Prime was going to have a bad day. "I'm feeling very tired I'm going to go to my room now." His face was set in a scowl as he wicked from my lap and walked from the med bay. "Think he's really going to his room?" "Are you going to stop hitting us wit wrenches?" Clang. "Nope!" Ratchet grinned as I rubbed over the new dent glaring. Optimus POV: I paused as my door was pinged at before sending the codes to unlock the door letting in Prowl much to my surprise, I hadn't thought he'd be allowed out of Ratchets care yet.. "It is good to see that you are online and alright old friend." A smile slipped into place as I greeted him, it was good to have him back and safe. He didn't seem to be himself though as he fingered along my collection of trinkets lining my shelves. Something was wrong and I wondered if I should call Ratchet. Finally after a few long moments he spoke. "You are making my Jazz go to the brig for rescuing me." Suddenly I got a really bad feeling that this wasn't going to go well. "He disobeyed a direct order Prowl and the sentence was lightened considerably-" Smash! I just managed to duck the snow globe that came flying at my helm and crashed against the back wall. "Prowl!-" Crash! This one hit and I dropped behind the desk taking cover as more items were thrown. "Stop this!" Suddenly Prowl was on the side of the desk beating me with a shelf. He got in a hit and it shattered as I drug myself up even as he began biting me since he lost his weapon. "My Jazz doesn't need to go to the brig!" Each word was companied by sharp denta mawling at my plating as I tried to push him away but he just keep coming back. "Prowl! I don't know what has gotten into you but it stops now!" With a finally groan I grabbed him by his scuff bar. That seemed to snap him out of it as he shrank down under my angry stare. It didn't last long though before he was struggling again, claws slashing out along with denta as he screamed. I'd never heard a mech make that noise and I never wanted to again. This was not the mech that had gone on that mission and I hated I'd been so wrong about not letting Jazz go sooner. He hit a pressure cable and my grip loosened so Prowl could take off as my door opened to emit a grinning Ratchet. A glare plastered itself to my face but it only made Ratchet laugh. "Something you needed!?" "Just thought I'd stop by and let you know not to upset Prowl since he is very unstable right now, with his tact net down he's not able to process his actions like he could before." "That would have been nice to know 10 minutes ago before I was assaulted with nick nacks! And bit 37 times!" I wanted to make him eat that smirk. "Yeah but then I wouldn't get to see you like this." Ratchet grinned unusually cheerful, something I didn't like one bit. "Ooh yeah and he's carrying too so you have 5 years of this Prime." "What!? Ratchet!" It was growled as he chuckled. "Don't blame me Prime I'm not the one that sparked him, you need to look to your 3rd in command for that, who by the way just put himself in the brig and is the only one who can reason with him." Oh why could my life never be easy? "I hate you." Another glare was shot his way but he laughed again. Prowl POV: My peds slipped against the floor as I ran around the corner only to slam into Sunstreaker who caught me before I could hit the floor. Even half out of it I knew that any other day he would have yelled but right now he just took a step back holding out his hands. "Easy Prowl were friends." He turned around slowly but Sideswipe reached for me making me flinch, flashes of pain playing over in my mind and if he touched me I knew I wouldn't be able to control my actions. "Let him be Sides your going to get hurt." The warning from his brother was ignored though as he grabbed me, I didn't think, I just knew I had to get away before I was hurt more. I lunged, sinking my denta deep into his shoulder and arm no less than 14 times before running away again leaving Sides to yell at Sunstreaker who was laughing at him. I had to find the brig I didn't remember why that was important just that it was and I needed to be there. Ironhide was coming down the hall and without even thinking I attacked him too leaving the walking cannon to growl after me as I continued running. 3 pissed off mechs and one traumatized Bluestreak later found me punching in numbers in the key pad of the brig. The door swished open and a sob escaped as my optics caught on Jazz sitting in an open cell like he was waiting for me.  
Jazz POV: I looked up as I heard Prowl sob before my lap was full of my hysterical lover. "Easy babe I ahm right here. Ya don gotta be scared now." My hands smoothed down his shaking door wings while I kissed over his neck whispering soothing words in his audios trying to calm him down once more. Slowly he relaxed once more letting me drop a kiss on his helm. "Now tell meh what happened babe." A low groan sounded before he buried his face into my neck. "Primus I just attacked Optimus!" My helm jerked to him. "Ya attacked him! Well what did ya do is he hurt!" He shook his helm. "Not anywhere close to being life threatening. I yelled at him and threw his collection of humans items at him then I bit him. 37 times. Then he grabbed me and I got scared and bit him some more and ran away. I attacked Sideswipe, Ironhide, Hound, Mirage, Cliffjumper, and Bluestreak too. Primus Jazz how am I ever going to face them again!? I can't do this I have to have my tact net! I can't keep attacking the crew!-" "Easy babe easy! Yer gonna be just fine. If Ratch don tell em what's wrong wit ya ah will an if day gotta problem with ya day can take it up with meh! Ah ain't gonna let no body mess with ya Prowler, yer mehn an yer carrying meh sparkling." I tipped Prowl's chin slightly so he would look at me before slowly kissing him this time I eased into control, though left Prowl in my lap so he didn't feel like he was being over powered.  
Prowl POV: Jazz's voice broke me from my near recharge state. "Ya still want meh ta show ya how good it can be Prowler? Cover up those bad memories with good ones?" I nodded slowly pushing Jazz down so he was flat on the berth before kissing him hard as I ground my new interface unit down on Jazz's own, at least until he stopped me. "Prowler how bout ya let meh up and lay on yer belly for meh? After ah break yer seals ya can do anything you want ta meh babe." Jazz kissed along my neck as he lowered me down into the lightly padded berth. My doors were stroked over as Jazz turned on his mag pulses making me whimper under him, the remembered pain still very fresh. "It's ok babe it's meh am not gonna hurt ya babe gonna feel good. Open fer meh babe." Jazz lightly tapped my interface housing and it slid back to show off the new seals with no small amount of jitters. I knew logically that Jazz would never hurt me, but the memories couldn't be pushed back that easy.. "Yer beautiful Prowler. Ah want yer spark den." Gentle kisses were peppered along my jaw before Jazz pulled out some ointment from his subspace and rubbed it onto the seals to help them dissolve. It reacted with oral lubricant and he licked over the seals making me squirm around this memory was left untainted, no one had tried to give pleasure over there. I keened bucking into him as he teased over my yet to be used interface array. "Jazz! Please!" "Gonna get dere babe just gotta be patient." I gasped as my spike burst free from the seal and Jazz paused looking at it.  
Jazz's POV: I paused just looking at my lover, I had never given myself to Prowl I'd always went right for his valve for fear that I may end up sparked even though I had a working grounder they, failed sometimes, Prowl was proof enough of that. Finally I shoved my worries aside and stepped away from Prowl for a moment to look at him. Trying to still my nerve over what I was about to do. Prowl POV: I keened as watching as Jazz just looked at me contemplation written across his face and I wondered if I'd done something wrong. Finally he moved again only to laid down infront of me. His fingers caught my arm and pulled me down to him as his panel snicked away to let his own spike spring free. I reached for it but Jazz caught my hands once more guiding it lower to his valve. I gasped looking at him but he just nodded. He didn't use his valve often at all, that much i knew since all the time I'd spent with him, he hadn't offered it to me once until now. I really felt privileged to be allowed to take him. Slowly I traced a finger along the edge before easing it inside him, he was still dry and it took several thrust to get any moisture at all. His valve was very slow to make lubricant and I wasn't about to move to quick, the pain from having my own valve taken dry still far too fresh in my mind. I wouldn't subject Jazz to that especially not when I was given a chance like this. I hadn't thought that Jazz would ever let me take him and I was ok with that. I understood that Jazz was dominate though could go either way. For Jazz to let me do this was a great act of trust and I was going to make sure Jazz felt as good as he made me feel. Jazz POV: I growled as Prowl's digit slipped into me. I liked using my spike but this was for Prowl and I was well prepared for the pain of having my far underused valve stretched too quick. I knew that Prowl would never intentionally hurt me but my valve hadn't been used in so long, there was bound to be some level of pain. It didn't hurt yet though and it was starting to lubricate allowing the digit to slip deeper into me sending little shocks of pleasure up my struts. I shivered as Prowl explored my mouth above me nipping down my jaw. "Thank you Jazz. It means so much that you thrust me to do this." His optics were clouded with lust and that was enough to do this on It's own "Ah thrust ya wit meh spark Prowl it's yours after all." "Just as mine is your Jazz. Everything I am belongs to you now and forever." He smiled and kissed me again letting me take control of this one subduing his glossa even as I snarled. The first digit was joined by another upping the pleasure as he pumped into me. Prowl took the opportunity to fight back as I racked my claws down his back being sure not to hurt him. "Frag Prowler! Ya been takin lessons babe?" "Mmm. I learned from the best my Jazz." My vents shuttered on a snarl as the digits slipped deeper hitting more nods that hadn't been touched in so long, clearly I had wasted a lot of time with him. "So beautiful my Jazz. So good to finally know that you love me." My lips parted slightly as I forced my vocalizer to work once more through the hazy of pleasure. "Meh ta Prowler. Never gonna let ya get hurt again!" He tugged me into another kiss as I felt lubricant run down my legs from my valve.  
Prowl POV: I smirked watching the growing puddle forming under my lover, it made me feel good to know I was the one making him feel this way. Finally after what felt like forever, I pulled my fingers out and in one smooth motion I'd watched 100s of times form the other side I seated myself in Jazz's over tight valve. The moans he made for me were intoxicating as I leaned down claiming his lips with mine as he tugged me closer. "Move babe. Come on." His legs came up to wrap around my, note slimmer once pulling me flush against him to bury my spike to the hilt inside his clenching quivering valve. My lips found his neck pecking a few kisses as I rocked into him gently at first though it upped quickly as he started moaning for me. I loved those noises and I was going to do anything I could to hear them more. "Jazz! Primus you feel good!" He snarled again nipping at my neck cable that had to be replaced from damaging bite marks. "Come on Prowl, harder!" At this point I couldn't even think about denying him anything. I upped the pace dragging the whole length of my spike out before plunging back in. My frame hard making my doors tremble from the pleasure rushing through me, I was going to make a point of doing this more often. The silky slid of making me groan as I fell to my elbows giving Jazz access to my neck add I fell into overload dragging him down with me Jazz's valve tightened up door wings quivering hard and he moaned as Jazz's valve clamped down on his spike. Jazz growled denta tightening as I shot transfluid into his valve shoving his charge higher. He canted his hips slightly and bucked up into me letting me sink deeper into him while he milked me if everything I had to give. Then before I even realized what was going on, I was in Jazz's place. Jazz POV: It never got old seeing Prowl like this. "Jazz! Primus Jazz I love you!" His north fell open add he moaned or his pleasure while I drove him though yet another overload, this was the fifth if memory served. I hummed low gently chewing the marked cable as he panted under me for a few seconds before I pulled out and flipped him over so we were chassis to chassis as my plates shifted out of the way as I spark to Prowl who did the same still looking at my spark. "So beautiful Jazz." He said tracing his fingers through it making me bare my denta before I tugged him up to met me our sparks twinning with each other bringing us closer than we'd ever been to each other. Prowl moaned and I as pulled down on top of me with a low groan, this felt so good to have him here like this. Memories flew back and forth and I poked at a spot that he was keeping hidden. I knew what it was, it was when he had been taken by the cons. There was fear so much fear. Fear of pain, fear of being alone, fear of what I would think when he was finally found. Fear of rejection and a strong longing that he kept pushing back though I stilled him with gentle caresses. 'Love ya babe nothing can change dat.' Finally he let the block with with assurances that he loved me no matter what and he didn't know why he felt the way he did. His interactions with Soundwave were then open for me to watch and as much add I tried to hide my jealousy I knew it still leaked over when he shoved along love. I sighed nudging him gently as I pushed along acceptance of how he felt. 'Can share if ya need meh to Prowler. Lots of mechs have more den one partner.' I only wanted Prowl to be happy and I was sure to pass that along as well as the fact it was conditional, I need him to put me first until I was used to having another to share him with. 'You are far to good for me.' 'Nothing is ta good for ya babe! Ya deserve everything ah can give ya an so much more!' I claimed a kiss before we both were over taken by release at the same time, pleasure washing back and forth between us sending it higher and higher until it was nearly unbearable. Prowl POV: When I came back online it was to Optimus and Ratchet both glaring at me, I sat up armour fluffing to make myself look bigger. Memories coming back of being held down, I want going to let it happen again. Optimus looked nervous as he held his hand out to touch me, flashes of pain assaulted my mine and cringed, if he didn't back off I want going to be able to control myself. "Take it easy Prowl. No one here is going to hurt you." Optimus stepped forward and that was all I could take before I launched myself from the bed at him just catching Ratchet's laugh. "Well he sure don't like you right now Prime! Guess he don't like his lover being stuck in here." "Thank you Ratchet! Now kindly leave if you don't have anything helpful to do!" Ratchet took a step forward but stopped at my growl and reclaimed the step backwards. "You know what, I think I'm going to go check on Jack it's way too quite." "Coward!" Optimus grumbled turning his attention to Jazz who was still sleeping behind me. That was probably the worst thing he could have done right now, as if I wasn't hard enough to control myself before. Now he'd brought Jazz into it and I couldn't think straight at all. I lunged at him throwing my full weight into hide chest, hide peds slipped and we both went down as I clawed at anything I could get my hands on. "I won't let you hurt Jazz I don't care if it kills me!" The door opening made us both freeze and Jazz bolted up at the same time to look at who I note saw was Ironhide. "Prowler!" "What da frag is gone on here! Prowl have ya lost yer mind!" I launched myself at the new threat but arms curled around me before i ever made it pulling me flush against another frame even as I fought hard against it. "Were gonna work on dis Prowl! Doncha worry none babe yer be back ta ya self for ya know it-" "He is mine!" Jazz paused and sighed. "Well we'll get dere eventchuly."  
Jazz POV: My arms tightened a little more as Prowl tried to make another go at them. Optimus glared at me but I just grinned. "Ya know the brig ain't dat bad maybe I'll just stay down here and let ya try to handle Prowler." My Prime's optics narrowed before he grabbed me only to be attacked by my lover who chewed his arm the whole went out of the brig. "Primus help us if this is going to last for 5 years." I was dropped on my aft after we cleared the door only for Prowl to though himself bodily at our Prime once more, knocking him off his peds to crash to the ground with Prowl on top of him still mawling him. "Jazz get your mate off me now!" I couldn't help it, I laughed, it was just to funny to see Optimus getting mawled by a mech half his size. "I hope you pull something! Prowl!" Optimus grabbed Prowl's arm and he went still for all of 2 seconds before his optics brightened in terror and he let lose a scream that sent chills down my struts. I was there in the next klik pulling Prowl into my even as he screamed and sobbed into my chest. Fingers and denta carved groves into my armour as he struggled to get free before finally going limp in my arms realizing that it was me who had him. . Optimus got up watching usas I glared at him. "Ya scared him!" "He was biting me! And you were no help at all laughing it up over there!" I snarled pulling my mate that much closer. "Yeah well none of dis would have happened if ya would have just listened ta meh! Ah told ya not ta send him on dat mission and ya didya, Told ya he was in trouble and ya wouldn't let meh go get him! If ya would ah listened he wouldn't have been hurt and he wouldn't be so scared right now!" My vents heaved before I huffed dropping my optics.  
Optimus POV: I just stared at Jazz trying to think of something to say to that but there really was nothing I could say. It was true I was responsible for Prowl's current state. I'd failed as the leader to keep him safe just like so many others that had lost there sparks in this cursed war. Finally I looked down and turned to walk back to my office. "Frag boss bot ahm sorrah! Ah don know what-" "No Jazz. Your right if I had listened as I should have he would be fine now. You have shown time and again that you have an uncanny nack for knowing how things will go and I dismissed that, a mistake that I will not duplicate. Get him to your quarters he will need rest and he is off duty till he is fit for such again." Jazz cringed and sighed as I rounded the corner, hoping that it wouldn't take to long for Prowl to be himself again. Jazz POV: I sighed sitting on the berth next to Prowl add I watched him. I couldn't explain what was going on but my emotions kept changing so fast I thought I'd get whiplash. I would get so scared them angry but there was no reason for it and it worried me. Finally with a growl I commed Ratchet who was rather quick at showing up. "So what exactly is going on?" He ran a scan over Prowl first who started trembling even in recharge.. "Think my emotional processor is glitching cuz ah keep swinging from one to the other with no reason, right now am so freezing scared of ya and ash don't know why." He hummed. "Huh. And have you spark merged with Prowl yet?" I nodded my helm fighting to not lash out at him. "Ah yeah, why?" He nodded slightly. "Sometimes the spark makes a partial bond likely your picking up on Prowl's emotions. If you intended to make Prowl your bond mate you can strengthen that bond by merging again. If not then just wait about a week and the bond well fade. It won't have any adverse effects and you'll be able to try again anytime you wish." There was something that might be able to help. "K so if ah can feel his feeling then he can feel mehn too. So how do I push my feelings at him? It should help calm him down." Ratchet nodded, smiling a little. "Just focus on your spark and push what your feeling over to it." I concentrated for a second trying to do as Ratchet said and finally the fear left leaving my mate far more at ease than he had been. He moaned slightly, turning over as he searched for something until finally pulling himself into my lap to cuddle up. "Jazz... more." My frame heated up as feelings of lust washed over me making me growl. "Least he ain't scared no more." Ratchet glared. "You both are a pain in my aft." I just grinned and waved as Ratchet left.  
Prowl POV: When I finally woke nearly 14 hours had passed and Jazz was crouched over me with a wholely predatory look. My frame scooted back some but he just tracked my movements. Just add fear was starting to raise its ugly helm another surge of lust washed over me and I darted away from him. He let me get a head start as always though before coming after me. More fear tightened in my spark but just add it took root Jazz was there drowning it in love and calm. The next corner was taken a little to fast and my peds slipped out from under me though I was caught before finding the ground. Jazz pressed me into the wall hitching my hips up to slip between them add hour open mouthed kisses were pressed to my neck while his fingers rubbed over my valve panel promoting it open. It snicked back and Jazz hoisted me a bit higher letting his spike glided home into my valve. My lips parted sand I couldn't hold back the moan if I wanted to as Jazz rocked into me setting a quick rhythm pumping into me over and over. Before long I was riding out my first overload then a 2nd and 3rd before Jazz bit down on my cable snarling as he bucked into me. My valve was flooded with scolding hot mech fluid pushing my charge higher though just like every other time Jazz didn't stop. He kept going shoving me over the edge another 4 times till he filled my valve again. My frame felt far too weak in his arms and I could do prior more than sob into his neck as the pleasure tore through my frame ravaging me till I was left little more than a barely conscious heep in Jazz's arms. "Love ya Prowler. Ah always will." "Love you too Jazz." "Frag that was hot do it again!-Oww!-" "Your an idiot." "I am not!" "Quite. Both of you. Prowl how are you doing?" I frowned turning to see a human walking toward us and blinked in confusion. "I'm not sure we've met." It wasn't true I was sure and knew I had never met this human. "Yeah we have brother, it's just been so long and I've changed a lot. But I can't be born a bot everytime can I?" My optics brightened add I stared, watching her stared she changed disappearing into a swirl of light before Sunflame was standing before me. "How are you doing?" I couldn't believe it, slowly my fingers reached out, part of me fearing that she would disappear if I moved to quickly. She sighed leaning into me and I sobbed yanking her into as hug as Jazz set me on shaky peds. "Missed you so much! Please don't ever leave again!" I didn't think I could take losing her again. "I don't know about how long brother but I'm here now and I don't plan to leave anytime soon." "Prowler ya might want ta let her go. Yer hurtin her." I frowned before my optics settled on the cracks along her sides where energon was bubbling out to splash against the floor. Chilisha POV: I was glad I could handle a lot of pain. Prowl let go instantly and looked horrified at what he had done. I shook myself reforming the wounds so I was no longer injured, that was definitely a perk of not being trapped in a set frame. "What are you?" My brother just watched me in awe for a second begot brushing a finger down my face. "That depends on when and you who your asking brother. I am many and I am one. I am them but they are not me." Prowl frowned and a Quicksilver stepped forward laughing. "She likes to confuse us too." "I have been born as more things than even I can remember I am them but they are not me. As for what I am that depends on when you're asking. Right now I am cybertronian. When you first saw me I was a inu youkai. When I leave my shell to go home I'm an angel. Timing is everything brother." Finally he just shook house helm and nodded. "I see. That is very strange but I'm just glad that you are back with us again. I love you Sunshine." "Love you too Prowl." I leaned up to kiss him on the check and he hugged me m thankfully now gently this time. Prowl POV: It was sometime later that we'd finally gotten everyone settled with the new bots that had come with my sister that I finally made my watt out of the base looking for her. "Sunshine?" "Yeah brother?" My optics darted up to see her on the roof of the base and I held out a hand to her which she hoped onto without hesitation. "What are you doing?" "Waiting for Blackmaze he didn't want to come earlier, he's scared so he stayed back with the triplets. There quite the unusual pair, there spark mates you know." Her optics stayed glued to the horizon. "Really?" "Hmm hum. Though Maze is kinda left out a lot yet. He's still a sparkling and they're grown but just cuz they can't interface with don't stop them from putting on a good show. He'll have plenty of knowledge on how to do it when his protocols come online. Optimus is going to have a fit when they show up." I hummed lightly. "Why is that? He seemed ok with the others." She smirked. "Cuz Maze is a Prime." I knew that I would have glitched if my tact net was online. "But its so rare- The odds of a sparkling being born a Prime and not being sired by one is.-" "Who said anything about Maze not being sired by a Prime?" I froze and she grinned. "You mean that.- Blackmaze is Optimus's sparkling!?" "Yep. Elita shipped him out on his own when she was being hunted down by the cons to use as bate to get Sparkles. He landed here and I found him, been taking in lots bots that need a place to stay and don't want to fight. She got a message that I broadcasted on the widest frequency Venom could pick up." "What about fuel? How do they get energon?" She sliced her hand letting the blood dip onto the ground to form into a large box that and I could only stare. "That's an energon processor that's makes fuel from the suns light! How did you-... Never mind I suppose that is obvious." She smiled at me and jumped from his hand. "Jazz and Wave are looking for you." "Wave?" "Dere ya are! Thought ya escaped! Come on we gotta talk ta ya babe!" My doors hitched high at seeing the blue mech looking at me. "Soundwave wishes to speak with Prowl." "I'm listening." I swallowed, optics flicking over to Jazz more than as few times. "Jazz expressed his wish for Prowl to be happy but Prowl wants Soundwave as well. Soundwave desires Prowl too, have for many vorns. Prowl would be ok having both?" My doors fluttered on my back as I looked at them Soundwave's face was blank but Jazz was grinning." "Yes." My face heated up and my doors twitched around in embarrassment as they both looked at me. The stare down was broken though by the sound of engines and we turned to see 4 cars moving at the quickly. A white dodge charger was in the lead with light blue strips down the middle of his alt. On his right was a mostly blue Porsche with white strips and white rimmed around it's wheels. To the charges left was white Camaro overlaid in black lines with dark translucent blue flames on his front end racing up over his roof. Between all 3 of them was a black BMW that was surrounded by the rest. "Looks like it's time to see if I can make Sparkles glitch! Come Starphase!" Another mech shimmered into existence beside her and I jumped back along with Jazz who fired a shot which was blocked by a translucent blue shield. "Don't do that please." Sunshine said letting the shield fall and Willow formed at her side just as the others came to a stop and transformed. "Weren't day with da cons!? Day were!" "Chill Jazzy they're fine now there with me. Come on Blackmaze I know your nervous but it will be fine I promise." The blank mech leaned back into the Camaro with a whirl. "It's ok Maze! We'll be right there the whole time and it well be fine you'll see! He's gonna love ya who couldn't!?" He didn't look convinced. "Thanks Freezeup." The Camaro grabbed his hand kissing his knuckles. "It will be fine kid." He looked up at the mech with a smile before he was flanked by the other mech who nudged him into the base.  
Blackmaze POV: Well my sparker indeed nearly glitched upon learning that he had a sparkling. Then after being told that I was was the sparkmate of the three mechs that stood guard like 3 mother hens from Hell he dropped offline. "Well that went well." "Your an idiot Freezeup! How did any part of that go well?! We glitched his processor!" "He didn't seem like it was a bad thing!" Clang. "Fragger!-" "Both of you knock it off! This is not helping Blackmaze." Frost picked me up with a sigh and i buried my face, hiding my tears. "Shh you worry too much Maze. It was just too much to take in he's your creator and he's not just going to brush you aside." Frost POV: I hated that my mate was so upset. He mumbled something I couldn't understand against my chest but I just hitched him higher offering add much comfort as I could until his sparker could be bright back online to tell my very distressed sparkling that he did indeed loved him and wasn't upset that he was here...  
Optimus POV: I groaned coming online slowly feeling the ache in my helm grow 10x as I onlined my optics. "Good your awake now kindly tell Blackmaze that reason for you dropping offline had nothing to do with not wanting him as your creation." The large mech standing over me grumbled as he petted over Blackmaze's back trying to sooth him. "Why would he think that!? How could I not want my sparkling!? Come here." Blackmaze keened as I took him from Frost's arms but Freezeup growled stepping toward me at my newly found younglings distress. "Easy Freeze he'll be just fine. We have to let them have time together let's go. We'll only be a call away Blackmaze if you get scared." "Yeah we'll be right back here babe don't worry we ain't going far." Freezeup said kissing the top of his helm fallowed by the others before they left to find something to do. That turned out to be stand at the door with an audio pressed to it since when I finally opened the door 2 hours later they stumbled falling into the room when the support suddenly disappeared. I sighed looking at the mechs at my peds that were grinning sheepishly till i placed Blackmaze down with them to be scooped up by Blizzard. "So you better now kid?" "See it wasn't so bad." "Yeah we told you he'd love you." Blackmaze's face heated up and he hid it in Blizzard's neck. Prowl POV: I couldn't help but be nervous as Soundwave waitied patiently for me to come over. "If Prowl does not feel comfortable with this yet Soundwave can wait. Prowl's comfort is more important than overload." I let our a vent, this was foolish, finally I sagged feeling the stress leave my frame so I could walk the short distance to the berth where I then climbed up onto. "Dere babe don ya worry we're gonna take real good care of ya." Jazz was at my back kissing along my neck and I moaned as Soundwave pulled me up farther to stroking over my doors. "Soundwave is glad to see Prowl's doors were able to be fixed. Prowl is very beautiful. Maybe you'd feel more comfortable being in charge?" I looked up at the blue mech, the only one I really trusted right now was Jazz. Well and my sister but she wasn't here at the moment. I finally nodded and Soundwave laid back letting both panels snick open as he found an extra sensitive spot on my doors, I sighed landing on my hands and knees over Soundwave. "What ya want babe? Ya can spike one of us while the others takes ya or we can take turns. After your valve gets broken in some maybe we can both spike ya at once." I shivered at that the thought of having both of them pounding into me just the thought made my engine growl. "No babe not yet ah said later. Don wanna hurt ya lil valve." Jazz said kissing along my neck. I pushed along disappointment but also acceptance and that he was right and thanks for caring. he pushed love at me and kissed me deeply. "It's up ta ya babe what ya wanna do?" My optics darted down to Soundwave in question. "Soundwave is ok with what ever Prowl wants." I nodded with a smile and let both panels open before tracing a finger around the valve below me. I could tell it was used often and made a note to ask about it later. Soundwave's valve squeezed down on the tip of the digit lubricant already seeping out to dribble down onto the berth. My vents caught on a gasp as Jazz slowly slid his spike into my own valve before thrusting my digits deeper to collect lubricant. Once I'd gotten enough I used it to slick my own spike and roll my hips forward till my plating was flash with Soundwave's own. The mech under me hissed and pulled me in for a kiss as Jazz started a quick rhythm. I fallowed suit and fell into pace as well. Jazz drove forward just as I pulled back from Soundwave meeting his thrust as I stroked the blue shaft infront of me enjoying the sounds I was able to draw from both my lovers. Someone's hand found my doors but I couldn't tell who's. My optics were offline and my helm was thrown back as my vents panted and whirled. Fingers found my chest plate begging for entry and it opened for them. "Prowl's spark is beautiful. A digit drug along the glass casing and tendrils raced over it making me scream as the extra feeling tipped me into overload. I bearly registered Soundwave's own overload as the digit twisted in my spark sending shocks of pleasure through my whole frame. Behind me Jazz snarled before a mess of hot fluid coated the inside of my valve as denta scrapped along the marked cable. "Frag babe ya feel so good!" Jazz kissed the bite mark before claiming my mouth with his own. "Gotta talk ta ya babe." I vented hard looking around at Jazz till his position was changed and he was facing him. "Ratch said dat if we want dis bond den we can strengthen it by merging again but if not we just have to wait for it to ware off and if we want later we can try again won't hurt nothing Prowler. There's nothing ah'd like better then ta be yer bond mate but ah wanna know ya want dat too an if yer not ready we can always wait babe don wanna rush ya." I felt tears leak from my optics again and I latched myself around Jazz's neck kissing him. "Yes! Yes! Jazz I would love to be your bonded! You already hold my spark!" Jazz kissed me back easing me away till I was laying on Soundwave's chest where I leaned up placed a kiss on his lips too. Soundwave was eager to return it and stroked over the plains of my doors. "I'm glad that your notgoing to forget about me Prowl. I do love you so much. Prowl POV: Jazz snarled as he overloaded around my spike our sparks still twisting and twinning around each other. I splashed my load over his valve as Soundwave drove into my valve making me moan. The door opened suddenly and Optimus stood in the hall looking none to pleased. "Take this to Jazz's room! Where it's sounds proof it's 3am!-" He cut off as I took a flying leap at him. There was clangs of metal and a few rather creative curses before he finally got to his peds and stomped into the room with me still chewing on his shoulder. "Get him off me!" "Ya know maybe ya better just stay away from him for da next 5 years he sure don seen ta like ya too much." Jazz said easing me from the Prime's back to cuddled me. "It's k Prowler we know yer just acting dis way cuz ya sparked." Jazz soothed me as he caught the guilt and and shame flow over the bond. "Prowl is with sparkling!?" Soundwave looked guilty for a moment before Jazz spoke. "Yeah, gave us quite da scare, thought it was one of da cons dat got meh Prowler but our sparklet was kindled before he was captured." Jazz nuzzled me and i sighed leaning into the m attention as Soundwave smiled at us. "Soundwave is glad that it is Jazz's sparkling it would cause much undo stress to Prowl if it was kindled while being held hostage." "So am ah. And ah think everything's gonna be ok now." Almost 5 years later Optimus POV: I felt my spark sink as hope left me. This was the end this was how I was going to offline. The sound of laughing reached my audios from my so called friends that had turned there backs on me. The mech infront of me lunged but was caught suddenly. "Prowler we talked about dis! Ya said ya were gonna let dis go!" I looked at my savior who had just taken the mop my second in command had been trying successfully to beat me with from his grasp. "How da frag did ya ever get him up dere!?" Ratchet poked his helm in the door and started laughing hysterically as he saw me. I was hanging upside down by my aft from the wreck room ceiling painted bright pink with green dots. Elita was standing on the table closest to me smiling as she finished painting with another mop. "Just get me down! And stop laughing!-" "No yelling! Your going to upset our sparklings!" My mate and Prowl snapped at the same time. Needless to say I was going to have a phobia of carriers for a very long time. Ratchet scaled the latter Ironhide had brought for him and used the torch to cut the metal. "What are you doing!? Frag no! No! No! No!-" Crash. I groaned as I landed face down on the floor. "Your aren't very graceful are you?" "Shut up Ratchet!" I was in no mood for this. "Hey! You messed up my paint!" I froze turning slowly to see Elita and Prowl who had reclaimed his weapon of choice and was now looking at me. My peds scurried back from them as they grinned like Unicron himself and took a step toward me. Then I turned and ran with Elita right on my aft but Prowl faltered letting out a small keen. She stopped and turned to him as Jazz rushed to his side. "Prowler babe what's wrong!?" Elita settled at Prowl's at side as well apparently deicing that she could chase me later. "Starwhisper. I think she's ready to separate." Prowl was picked up and Jazz ran to the med bay with Ratchet right behind them. Jazz POV: Prowl squeezed my hand as his abdominal plates split apart a little more releasing a gush of processed energon from his sparking tank. Oh I was never doing this! "You did this to me Jazz!" "Ahm so sorry babe ya know ah love ya!" "Shut up!" He growled as the seal finally tore letting the plates move farther away. Our little femme squirmed pushing on the plates that failed to get out of her way quick enough. Finally the plates slid aside and she scrambled out scrapping at the walls of the chamber and ripping the cables that still connected them. Ratchet picked her up wiping away the sparkling fluid as she stared bright optics around the room looking at all of us. Finally her optics landed on Prowl and she waved her arms around until she was set her on his chest. She stared at him as he placed ever so gentle touches along her helm before pulling her close to cuddle her. I couldn't help but hovered over him like turbo hawk just starring at the bundle in his arms.  
Prowl POV: I looked at Jazz, so glad to finally have my little family. Jazz's optics meet mine with the same look he always did when he wanted something. "You want to hold her?" "Pit yeah!" I jumped on the chance and quickly snatched her up picking her up to cradle her in my arms. She looked up at me and our optics connected for all of 3 seconds before she screamed. I jerked before bouncing her lightly, trying to calm her but she only got louder. With a sigh I gave up, tucking her back into Prowl's arms when he reached for her and she stopped mid cry to snuggle into him. I'd be lying if I said I wasn't disheartened, Prowl gave me a sympathetic look. "She don like meh." "I highly doubt that is the case Jazz, it's very rare for any newly separated sparkling to feel comfortable around any one but there carrier for the first groon or so. Try her later and if she still cries then you'll know she don't like you." Ratchet said with a grin making me and Prowl both glare. "I'm certain that she will love you Jazz how could she not?" Prowl said pulling me down for a kiss. "Sorry Jazz about before. I love you." "Ah know ya do Prowler don worry bout it ah know ya didn't mean it." Prowl sighed as Ratchet pushed the plates back together on his lower chest. "The rest will heal on it's own but your band from strenuous activity. That means-" "Dat ya gotta lay still an let meh and Sounders take care of ya." "I was going to say no interfacing." "Ah know, but we're aiming for logical expectations, we can't just stop Ratch dat would be awful!" "The horror." Ratchet said blandly. "I think I want to try again Jazz maybe we can have a mech next time." Ratchet burst in laughter. "I want to be there when you tell Prime your carrying again!" 4 months later Jazz POV: I stood by Prowl as Ratchet swept the scan over him and nodded confirming what we thought. "Congratulations your sparked." Prowl smiled his doors twitching as the med bay door opened to emit Soundwave. He moved to sit on the berth next to us and Prowl leaned into him. "So is it Jazz's or Soundwave's?" "It is Jazz's. Something I can help you with or were you just late coming for the results?" "I have not been feeling quite myself lately. I've been burning though more fuel and have been having lapses in my emotional processor." Prowl look at hook for a second. "That sounds a lot like what I'm going through." A smile crept my bonded's face as Ratchet swept a scan over him and starting laughing like Unicron. "He's sparked ain't he." It wasn't really a question I knew he was by the sadistic joy Ratchet got out of watching Optimus be tormented. "Yep! Open up so I can see who's it is." The plate slid aside and Ratchet scanned the new spark picking out the signature. "Prowl it's yours." Soundwave looked at Prowl who patted his shoulder. "Looks like ahm gonna hav'ta take care both of ya!" I said grinning as Ratchet commed Optimus eager to spread misery.  
Optimus POV: I swallowed hard as Elita stomped her ped. "I want another sparkling Orion pax!" "Hunny you just had Skyrift. Let's take it a little slower." And by slower I meant never having or being around any one that was having a sparkling ever again. Suddenly my com line went off and I answered instantly grabbing onto the excuse to not talk about this like a life line. "Yes Ratchet! You need me there I'll be there right away!" With that I ran from the room not giving the medic a chance to say one word. I got thereq quickly and slipped into the room only to find my arch enemy or as he liked to call himself, Prowl. I stopped, glaring at the mech as he sat on a bed. "Optimus." He greeted but I wasn't fooled he was just waiting for a chance to sink his denta into my plating. Well it wasn't going to happen this time! "I'm onto you Prowl!" His doors twitched and he looked confused. "Onto me sir?" "Don't act like you don't know what I'm taking about! Your just waiting for me to turn around so you can bite me!" His doors flopped to one side as his face pulled into a frown. "I am?" "Yes you are! Don't try to fool me Prowl I know better!" "Why would I bite you?" "Don't give me that I'm so innocent look!-" "Prime! These 3 have something that you might want to know. Go on tell him! Tell him!" Oh i didn't like how the medic practically bounced on his peds as he grinned like Unicron one bit. A sinking feeling started to form in my chest and Prowl smiled. That scared the pit out of me. Nothing good ever happened when Prowl smiled at me. "Soundwave and I are sparked. Aren't you going to congratulate us?" Yep, I was screwed, I turned and ran but didn't get far as Prowl tackled me biting me in the back and aft before I managed to right and push Prowl off. "See! I knew you were up to something! I'm leaving!" Prowl looked at me funny. "And where are you going?" I paused dramatically for a moment before deciding on the only place I was sure to be safe, I pointed up. "To the moon!" Everybody burst into laughter at that and I stomped out just catching Prowl's question. "You think he's really leaving?" "Naw he likes us ta much!" Prowl POV: I smiled as Elita sat down next to me smoothing over my little femmes helm making her warble at her. "Have you guys seen Orion?" "Yeah he came by earlier and we told him me and Soundwave were carrying then he said he was going to the moon, haven't heard from him since." Jazz shrugged, but just then Will walked in tapping my leg when I didn't give him my attention right away. "Can any one tell me why the Big guy just stole one of our ships and took off. He said he was going to the moon. You going on some mission or something thought it was all over?" I looked at Jazz who put his hands up. "So ah was wrong once who would ah thought dat he'd really fly ta da moon just ta get away from us!?"  
Optimus POV: I sighed laying in a large creator. At least up here I didn't have to worry about the carriers I never wanted to be around a carrying bot again. Someone plopped down beside me suddenly making me scream like a femme though I'd never admit it. "Chill Sparkles. It's just me." I finally calmed down once I saw it was only Chilisha sitting by me as Sunflame and flopped back down. "You can't stay up here forever Sparkles." "Who said I can't just look, Prowl's not here and I'm not being tormented! Never going back to base! You can't make me!" "Gess Sparkles. They really got ya scared huh?-" "I'm not scared! And If was I have every right to be carriers are nuts!" She glared at me and I looked at her optics widening as a sinking feeling settled in my chest. "What?" "I'm carrying." I blinked bright optics at her before I was on my peds running the other direction as she called after me. Sideswipe POV: I laughed as Prowl's little femme climbed up my leg before Sunflame suddenly appeared in lap. "Hey babe find him?" "Yep. And he said he isn't coming back. He seems to have developed a fear of carriers." I laughed smoothing over her wings. "We have Prowl and Elita to thank for that I'm sure." Sunstreaker said joining me in petting her as she smiled soaking up the attention. . 10 years later Starwhisper POV: I lead the way for the other sparklings on our top secret mission. Starflight fallowed right behind me as he pulled Skyscream along behind him. Skyrift fallowed after with his younger sister Starbright in tow. Bladedrift and Sunshimmer brought up the rear they were twins carried by Sunflame, that's my carriers sister. I signaled the others to be quite as we crawled through the vents till we reached the kitchen that had been set up. I kicked the vent out and dropped down fallowed by the others. "Come on here they are." I grabbed the container just as the door swished open. We froze as Optimus stared at us before he shut the door, oh we were in so much trouble. "You 2 don't tell your carrier about this. The rest of you feel free to tell them." I blinked at him tipping my helm as Sunshimmer stepped forward. "Why?" Optimus bent down to her level to stroke her helm. "Because little one, I want your creators to know who did this to them. Feel free to eat as many as you like then spread terror!" He said grabbing more of the sugary treats from the high shelves and handing them off to us ."Thanks uncle Optimus!" "Of course." He smiled brushing over my helm before speaking once more. "Now Starwhisper, be sure to remind your carrier of all the times he bit me." "Ok!" I was just happy that we weren't in trouble and we now had 30 of the extra sweet treats. Optimus grinned staying there as wet ate them all and add I looked around the room the rest of my friends were all rather twitchy and their optics were really bright, I was site I was the same though as we giggled at nothing. "Go my minions and spread terror to your creators!" Optimus said opening the door to let us run out to terrorize unsuspecting bots. Optimus POV: I smirked rubbing my hands together as the over sugared sparklings rush down the hall way. "Ah sweet payback." I laughed earning weird looks from those I passed. It was nearly 6 hours of screaming sparklings and yelling bots later that they were all gathered up and the base was starting to be put back into order. Finally my door was pounded on as I'd been waiting for since the beginning but before I could send the codes to unlock it, it swished open to reveal Jazz looking rather displeased along with Prowl and the other creators. "Why'd ya give da sparklings sugar!?" "Vengeance! You have aged me terribly with your breeding habits and it's time I had a few laughs too!" I said smiling. Sunflame just shook her head laughing. "Sparkles just be careful. If Elita finds out it was you your going to be in big trouble." "You mean like he is now?" Said femme stepped around the rest holding Skyrift and Starbright who were both squirming around trying to get free. "I see they told on me." "Did no tell daddy! Pow told mommy!" My little mech reached for me but he was pulled back. "Slag." With that I did the only thing I could to save myself. I ran using the escape door for use during an emergency, this counted. "That's right Orion pax! You better run!" Prowl POV: I huffed as Elita handed the youngsters over to Blackmaze who was just walking down the hall before she took off after there sparker. Maze laughed and hugged them to him as he continued on his way to his and the triplets room. Leaving me with Jazz as stroked over my doors.  
100 vorns later Prowl POV: I sighed laid out on Jazz's chest still panting in post overload haze as Soundwave stroked over my door wings. "Dis was so worth da wait Prowler ah love ya now and forever not even death can't take us apart. Never thought ah'd make it through da war but am glad ah did babe or we wouldn't be here and neither would our beautiful sparklings." A flash of white caught my optics as Chilisha bounced onto our bed in wolf form. She had placed portals all around so we could come and go. She had revived Cybertron using her soul blade Havana and a good portion of her youki but it was worth it and now most of the bots had set up home here. They came back nearly every day though, how could they stay away when it was so easy. "Sis." "Brother." She licked my face till I reached out and petted her fur earning a deep purr. "I missed you." "I missed you as well. Come on time for breakfast." She smiled and hoped onto my shoulder. Things were going to be ok from now on.


End file.
